Lord Uchiha, I Presume?
by dsntgvflyngf
Summary: 1778. She just arrived in London to visit her relatives, learn about the life her mother and her Uncle didn't want to talk about. Learning about her heritage and its ugly sides, she decided the aristocratic life was not for her. Then she met her cousin's brooding friend, Lord Sasuke of Uchiha. Will it be a reason to probably extend her stay indefinitely or just leave completely?
1. Breeches and Gowns

Chapter 1:

Breeches and Gowns.

1778, London England.

With a slight tilt of her head to look around the port, Sakura just disembarked the ship. Roughly three months on a ship across the Atlantic ocean, Sakura is contemplating to kiss the port grounds. She definitely missed standing on stable ground.

Sakura Haruno just arrived in London from America. She never had traveled in a far away country before, let alone traveled on her own, but her parents are free thinkers and they knew that she will be in good hands with her Great Aunt Tsunade and her beloved cousin, Naruto - once she finds a way on how to get to them.

She took out an envelope from her dress pocket and look at the address. She scrunched up her button nose trying to read Naruto's chicken scratch of a handwriting. "24 Lei.. Les.. Lei-ces-ter? Oh, blunderbuss! I can't even understand this man's handwriting!" Sakura exclaimed through her teeth. The address Naruto used in the envelope was their Great Aunt's abode. Naruto told her in one of his letters that in London, men his age should have their own private lodgings and women her age are not allowed to stay there especially without chaperones. '_Even if they're cousins?_' Sakura thought to herself. It seems like London has a very strict rules when it comes to propriety.

As she was mentally preparing herself to approach a man standing beside some cargo to ask for directions, she heard her name being called out. "Sakura! Sakura, over 'ere!", she turned to the direction where the voice was coming from. A golden sunshine mop of a hair came running towards her. As Naruto stopped in front of her, she was immediately embraced in a tight hug and was slightly lifted off the ground. "I miss you my dear cousin! It's really a good thing that Uncle and Aunt decided to let you travel here. It has been sooo long" he kept whining while hugging Sakura tightly and twirling her around.

She lightly patted Naruto's back, mentally telling him that she missed him too and also letting him know he should release her since she is already having a hard time breathing. Naruto slowly put her down and slowly pushed her away from him so he can take a look at his cousin's face. He was grinning from ear to ear. " I am so happy that you finally arrived! I have so much to tell you! London is very different from back home! I can't explain it just by letters, you must see it for yourself!" He excitedly told her.

Naruto and Sakura grew up near each other in a farm in America, being cousins and as neighbors. Naruto's father - Minato and Sakura's mother - Mebuki, are siblings. Both of them ran off to America to escape the controlling Aristocratic lifestyle in London. In America, they found the love of their lives and the freedom that they have been missing out from. Mebuki married a small town doctor and Minato married a farm girl. Naruto and Sakura grew up not knowing anything about their aristocratic background.

Seven years ago, Minato and his wife Kushina were travelling back to London when they met an accident while at sea. Minato and Mebuki received a summon from their Aunt and was being asked to comeback to London. Their father died and their mother is also near her death bed. Their aunt is asking them if they would want to inherit the title of Marquess or Marchioness Senju. Minato and Mebuki talked about it, and Mebuki reached a decision that she would rather stay in America than to go back, she wanted her daughter to grow up knowing she has choices and the freedom she deserves. Minato decided to settle the issue of title inheritance personally by going back and bringing his wife with him. They left young Naruto with Mebuki and Kizashi as they travel back to London. Unfortunately, Minato and his wife Kushina died when a raging storm had struck their ship.

Upon learning of Naruto's parents untimely demise, their Great Aunt Tsunade took it upon herself to decide to take Naruto back to England, raise him as a gentleman, and process his birth right as Marquess of Senju. Young Naruto left America when he was 15.

Naruto and Sakura remained in contact through letters. Sakura was so excited to learn about stories of Naruto's university days, his travels, his friends that he usually includes in his letters, and the events and social gatherings they have in London.

This would also be the first time that she will be meeting their great Aunt Tsuna. When Naruto was summoned to London, it was their great Aunt's personal head housekeeper - Shizune, who gave the letter to Mebuki about Naruto's title inheritance. She was also the one who traveled with Naruto going back to London.

From Naruto's letters, it seems like their great aunt is an eccentric one. He even said that she somehow reminded him of his mom and his Aunt Mebuki - rambunctious, with a dry sense of humor, not afraid to speak their mind, and has the affinity for anything liquor and making bets, which is to the dismay of the _ton_. Naruto was sure Sakura would love their great Aunt since they are basically almost the same person. He even hinted on one of his letters that their great Aunt is like her, mannerisms and in personality.

As Naruto picked up some of most of Sakura's luggage, they started heading down where a carriage was waiting for them. The carriage has big crest fan with a red and white markings at the back. Naruto's valet swiftly got down and help his Lordship carry some of her luggage and put it inside. As they near the carriage, Naruto held out his palm out for Sakura to take. Sakura looked at him questioningly, '_What is that for?'_. "Well, it is customary here in London to assist young ladies…" Naruto explained with his eyes avoiding Sakura's. Sakura raised one of her eyebrows and gave a knowing smirk, "Don't look at me like that! I am trying to be a gentleman here!" Naruto exclaimed as he assisted Sakura up the carriage.

As they traveled to their great aunt's home, Sakura told Naruto how was everything back at home. She told him about the small clinic her father opened and named it after Naruto's father. She also told him that she has gotten better in shooting using a pistol and riding horses. "Would that mean you can aim better now?" Naruto teasingly asked. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, "I do aim better than you, even when we were young… you just do lucky shots!". Naruto laughed heartily because he knows it is somewhat true. Sakura was almost always better than him when they were younger - studies, horse-riding, pistol shooting are some of the things Sakura excelled at. " Mister Iruka wanted to write you a letter but he doesn't know your address, you wouldn't mind me giving out your address to him, would you?" Sakura asked. "It's fine! He has been like a father to me as well, I missed everyone back in America" He sighed, a dreamy look can be seen in his eyes, he definitely missed the place where they grew up.

After an hour, they have reached their great Aunt's home. Naruto alighted first then again, held his palm out for Sakura as she stepped down the carriage. He signaled his valet to run to the back and asked for help with Sakura's luggage.

They got to the massive wooden front door and even before Naruto could knocked on it, it opened revealing a woman with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. "Ah Shizune, we have just arrived.s my dearest Aunt in her drawing room at the moment? I would want her to meet my lovely cousin here" Naruto grinned as he ushered Sakura inside. "Lies! Lies! Lies! Flattery won't get you nowhere young man! I know you are just saying that! If I was indeed your dearest great Aunt, you could have spared me from all the headaches you have been giving me!" a booming voice said coming from the top of the stairs. Sakura looked up to see a beautiful woman probably in her late 40's coming down the stairs. Her hair was honey blonde and has teasing brown eyes. Was she their great Aunt Tsuna?

As they sat in the drawing room, Sakura marveled on how big it was. It was bigger than her own room back home. It was painted in bright yellow with two settees on its side and a fire place in the middle. Shizune came back with few biscuits and tea for them when her great Aunt exclaimed to bring her a glass of port. Shizune discreetly advised her that it was just lunch time but Tsunade just dismissed her with a hand. Shizune shook her head and went out to get her port. "Well, well I didn't know you will look almost like your mother when she was young, except for those green eyes… and that hair. Is that red?" Aunt Tsunade said. "Isn't that your father's hair?" She added. Sakura nodded "Yes, this hair and eye color is from my father's, I am not sure if it is red but mother always say it was strawberry blonde… wait, you know my father?" Tsunade closed her eyes and then looked at her with her teasing eyes, "Indeed I do, child. Who do you think help your mother and your father" - gesturing to Naruto - "to travel to America and gave legal consent so that your mother can marry that doctor?" She then laughed out loud. Sakura slowly smiled, she already loved this woman.

As Tsunade got her port from Shizune, she started again "good thing Mebuki let you traveled to London, your real homeland. The ton never really sit well with Mebuki and Minato, they feel constricted because of the ton, those bloody lot and their absurd rules, tsk" then took a sip of her port. Naruto snickered hearing their great Aunt cuss out the ton. She looked at them and asked innocently, "What is the ton? I often hear mother saying that they are very much a cause of a head ache with their rules and propriety." Tsunade sighed heavily and shook her head, '_Mebuki hadn't changed a bit' _she thought. Naruto answered "well, the ton is… the ton is… how should I say it without sounding a bit like an unlicked cub? Well, they are the rich and important people of London." Tsunade added " your mother is indeed correct, it has been cause of lot of problems for Mebuki and Minato back then. Mebuki was once betrothed to someone she has not an ounce of feeling with, that man also feels the same, but the ton deemed like they were like a good match and your mother? Your mother was not having it. Minato? Minato was once viewed as rake, A RAKE! For goodness sake, that man was never rake! Just because he was friendly with women, he is being deemed by the ton as rake!" Tsunade exclaimed. She suddenly pointed her finger to Naruto "And you young man! I have been reading columns that you are on your way in becoming one! You and that brooding friend of yours". Naruto feigned innocence with his great Aunt's declaration of him being rake. "Auntie, you know that those gossip column exaggerates! I…I can't say anything about Sasuke but I… I am just being friendly with women of the ton" Naruto explained. Aunt Tsunade looked at him pointedly. Shizune then came knocking and announcing that Lunch was ready.


	2. The Past and the Present

Chapter 2. The Past and the Present

After finishing their lunch, they went back to the drawing room. All holding and sipping tea while talking about their family background, well mostly Sakura asking about their family background. "Why did mother didn't talk about this? I didn't know that they have this kind of life here in London. When I hear mother and Uncle Minato talked about London, they are so hush about it" Sakura asked. Tsunade contemplated what she should say to Sakura about the siblings, Minato and Mebuki's thoughts about their lives while they were still in London.

"I may not be in the position to say anything about this but your grandparents, so as to say my eldest brother and his wife, they were strict parents. They often think how the ton will perceive them and wanted to be always be at the top and accepted in the society's circle. Mebuki back then was propositioned to be betrothed to one of those prominent Uchiha men, but that man is already in love with a distant relative. Mebuki on the other hand, just debuted that time, was not yet ready for marriage. She wanted to travel just like Minato did and she wanted to see the world. She was a fierce woman who wanted to learn so much but her parents had different plans for her. The tons' opinions and comments didn't help her case. Because of how she acts and her unusual habits, she was shunned out by the ton. Deemed her as a "blowsabella" even though she had had a successful debut. Vicious lot, I tell you!" Tsunade said then sips her tea as Naruto nodded.

Naruto then added, "Father was a very amicable man, even before marrying mother. He was definitely friendly, a sunny disposition - mother would always say. I have learned that father, even though he was accepted by majority of the ton - being the heir and all - was not comfortable on being dictated on what to do. They used to tell me stories how father actually met mother while he was studying here in America. He went back to London and informed grandfather and grandmother about how he met the woman that he wanted to marry. Our grandparents can't accept that father wanted to marry a lowly American farm girl. This was also the time that Aunt Mebuki was also being propositioned to marry a man she was not in love with. Both escaped to America, father already has plans to marry mother and Aunt Mebuki just wanted out from here." Tsunade nodded solemnly then suddenly looked at Naruto. "Aunt Mebuki gave me my father's journal on the day that I went to London, she said it was the only thing that was found in the wreckage" he explained. "They felt controlled, restricted. Since both of them had the Will of Fire in them, they both decided to leave all this behind and go to America…I would have probably gone too but, I don't have that kind of confidence before" Aunt Tsunade added as she sips her tea.

Sakura sipped her tea slowly, her thoughts muddled why her mother agreed to let her travel to London if that was the horrific past that her mother and Uncle Minato went through. Why did she allow her and Naruto to go back there? She looked at her great Aunt Tsunade, she seemed like she also never really liked the aristocratic life that they have.

She was slowly opening her mouth to voice out her concern when Naruto stood up, "well I see you ladies later, at Dinner. I have a card game to attend to at 4 at Shikamaru's lodgings". He slowly walks up to their aunt as her aunt slowly raised her gloved hand for Naruto to lightly kiss. He was moving then to Sakura. Sakura not used to these kinds of gestures, kept her hand on her lap and slowly backed away from her cousin, "Just go! No need for that gentlemanly gesture!" She exclaimed. Naruto chuckled and left the two ladies in the drawing room.

Her Aunt Tsuna started to rise up from her chair and said, "well, You might want to settle in at the moment. I will ring Shizune so she can show you where you will be rooming in tonight". She smiled and added "It is nice to finally meet you my dear. I have missed your mother terribly when she went to America. I would say we were quite close, you know". Sakura nodded and smiled, "I could definitely see why." Aunt Tsunade rang for Shizune and asked her to show Sakura where she will be staying.

Shizune told her that she will be staying at the Left wing of the manor. She opened the door for Sakura and let Sakura in. Sakura was in awe how spacious the room was. It has its own bath, settee, a small study, dresser, and a four-poster bed. The color of the room was in rich velvet red with intricate designs on the side pillars and beams. Her luggage was already neatly placed on the side of the dresser. "Let me know if there is anything you need Miss Sakura" Shizune said as she slowly closed the door. "Wait," Sakura exclaimed, "we haven't been formally introduced yet, I am Sakura Haruno" she reached out her hand for a handshake. Shizune smiled, took her hand and shook it "My name is Shizune and I am Duchess Tsunade's personal maid and head housekeeper". Sakura smiled and released Shizune's hand. "Would you want to take a bath Miss?" Shizune asked. Sakura nodded. "Well I would send a maid to draw the bath for you" Shizune thoughtfully said.

As Shizune closed the door, Sakura started pacing around the room. She can't believe what she had learned today. It was too much to know on the day she arrived in London, she had just arrived and the slew of the stories she had learned was a little too much too handle, to be honest. She still has lots of question on her mind about her mother and uncle's past but those question could definitely wait. What she needed the most right now is a decent bath.

After a nice warm bath, Sakura decided to take a nap. She woke up to dainty knocks on her door informing her that the dinner will be ready in about an hour. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was slowly descending, it was already starting to get dark. She saw that the maid already laid out a dress for her to wear for dinner on the settee. The dress laid was not overtly formal so she thought it would probably be okay to tie her hair loosely with ribbon, instead of pinning it up, it seems like that dinner would be an informal gathering anyway, just their Aunt, her, and her cousin.

She started to dress for dinner and loosely braided her hair and tied with a ribbon. She heard from the maid that Naruto had just announced his arrival and was waiting for them in the drawing room. She puts on her shoes and went out of the room.

She abruptly opened the door to the drawing room to look for Naruto, she suddenly halted when she saw that Naruto was not alone. Seating on the settee with her cousin are three other men. They were all talking to each other when they all turned around when Sakura came bursting in. " I apologize for the interruption, I was not informed that there will be GUESTS" Sakura said as she gritted her teeth when she said GUESTS. Naruto stood up quickly and so as the other men. Naruto slowly walked to her and wound her hands around his arm, "Gentlemen, I am glad to introduced to you to my beautiful and favourite cousin of all time, Miss Sakura Haruno". She smiled through the awkwardness and slowly told Naruto, as discreetly as possible, " I am your only cousin".

But apparetly not discreet enough, the three other men laughed out loud at her statement which made Naruto grinned. "She is definitely has Duchess Tsunade's streak of retorts, this will be troublesome" a man with black untamable hair and beady eyes said. The man with silver or white hair with an eye patch on his eyes just chuckled and said "well well, we finally met a smaller likeness of the Duchess, sharp tongue you have there miss" with his lone eye twinkling as he address Sakura's presence. Once he was done saying that, Aunt Tsunade came right in, "Are you bad mouthin' me AGAIN in my own home, Baron Hatake?" Aunt Tsunade said with a smirking tone, letting them know that she heard what the man had just said but didn't really care. "No your Grace, I have said nothing of sorts" the man named Baron Hatake said with straight face. Aunt Tsunade looked at him and was not believing him from the start. The other two men greeted the Duchess, "Your Grace" slowly bowed their heads and gracefully ghosted a kiss on her Aunt's gloved hand.

This man with white hair approached Sakura with his twinkling eyes, he was reaching for her hand so Sakura raised it, he kissed her gloved hand and introduced himself, "Your cousin is terrible, he wasn't able to introduced us properly. I am Baron Kakashi Hatake. I am your cousin's and this lot's tutor". The beady eyed man with black untamable hair came next, "My name is Sir Shikamaru Nara, I have been a friend of your cousin since the university days". Sakura looked at him and realized that his eyes were not just beady, it seems like he is in a constant state of sleepiness. He lazily reached up for Sakura 's hand. The last man to approach her was a jolly, hefty man with bright orange hair. She saw that he had been shoving biscuits in his mouth from the time she went it. "My name is Sir Chouji Akamichi, I would kiss yer hand miss but I doubt ye would like to have crumbs on yer glove". Sakura shook her head " 'Tis alright good sir, I would rather not have crumbs on my glove" then smiled at him. It seemed like Naruto made good friends while in University, except she was not sure about Sir Nara.

Baron Hatake took her Aunt's arm and escorted her to the dining room and as Naruto escorted Sakura. The other men followed behind.


	3. Dresses and Bonnets

Chapter 3: Dresses and Bonnets

At the Dinner table, her Aunt Tsunade sat at the head of the table with Naruto on her left side and Sakura on her right. Baron Hatake seated at the side of Sakura while the other two gentlemen were on Naruto's side.

"I didn't remember inviting you lot in to my home! What is the occasion for this abrupt visit?" Aunt Tsunade said without missing a beat. The men were not even bothered how her aunt said her words about their untimely visit, it seems like this is a common occurrence. "Well Your Grace, Chouji here is already betrothed to a noble girl from India. He was formally inviting you to his wedding this upcoming July as their godmother" Sir Shikamaru said lazily. "I see, good for you Akimichi for getting married - You Nara, stop slouching! - Wedding… well Naruto do you have any plans on courting some gently bred maiden any time soon?" Aunt Tsuna berated her nephew. Naruto sighed and said " Not this again, Auntie…"

Sakura covered her laughter with her hand on Naruto's predicament, 'who would have thought Naruto is being pestered to marry and be an adult, Adult and Naruto are two words that don't necessarily mix together' Sakura thought.

"That Hyuga girl, cousin of your friend. She seems quite a gently bred young maiden and she seems has taken a liken to you" Aunt Tsunade said. "Lady Hinata? She seems like she is always in pain whenever I talk to her… " Naruto replied indifferently. Sakura can't help but chuckled. Naruto looked at her with pointed eyes and slyly said, "Auntie… if you are desperate for grandchildren, why not let cousin marry first? Better yet, give her a debut here in London! She is already at the age of marrying".

Sakura sputtered her tea out and left her mouth hanging open. Baron Hatake offered her a napkin and said "You know, it is a quite unladylike to leave your mouth open and let the tea drip". Sakura glared at him and was ready to give him a piece of her mind about being unladylike when she saw the mirth in his eyes, 'Tis insufferable man is enjoyin' this!'.

She slowly looked at her aunt, she is quite scared with what she might see on her face. As Sakura faced her great aunt, she can definitely see that thoughtful look on her eyes. "You're quite correct, nephew. I might just pen a letter to Mebuki letting her know about that" her Aunt pondered. 'Please not!' Sakura thought, she must stop this nonsense, "I don't think mother would want me to debut here in London, with all that had happened before…" She reasoned out. "Don't be absurd child, your mother was a belle on her debut and remained a belle for quite a few more seasons. I think she would be glad for you to experience something as such" her Aunt said as she ate her potatoes.

After dinner, Sakura excused herself that she will be retiring early for the night since she just arrived and wanted to get a good rest. Her Aunt Tsunade joined the men in the drawing room for a glass of port before they go to their own bachelor lodgings. Sakura met her personal maid named Catherine earlier. Catherine was now brushing and entangling her hair from the braid. "Is my Aunt retiring?" Sakura asked. Catherine pondered, " I don't think so, Miss. She is prolly enjoying a glass of port or two with the gentlemen downstairs. She… She never was a big follower on those rules of propriety". Sakura nodded in understanding. She thanked Catherine for fixing her hair and told her that she can already retire for the night.

After a few hours of putting her things on her dresser, using a small candle on her study, she took out a pen and a paper to write a letter to her parents.

_February 1778_

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I have just arrived here in London and I had the most grand time talking to Great Aunt Tsunade. Every thing seems a bit different here. Naruto also extends his warm greetings to you, he said that he misses you and every one there, terribly. Naruto had change a lot, it seems like being here in London and studying did good to him. He tries to be a gentleman but I am afraid, I am not really used to seeing him like that, he looks funny. It also seems like he had found good companions while being in the University. _

_Mother, Great Aunt Tsunade said that she misses you. I have learned about your and Uncle Minato's past, I was disheartened. I feel so sad that you had experienced such life before. I am glad that you decided to be a strong woman or else, you will not meet father and I… I will probably not be here. Great Aunt Tsunade reminds me of you and Aunt Kushina, she is a lively woman and very forward but Naruto said, Great Aunt Tsunade is more like me. I guess he is right, what do you think, mother? _

_It's almost 10 in the evening here and I will be retiring soon. I will send another letter again. I miss you. _

_Your daughter, _

_Sakura. _

As she folded the paper and slid it to the envelope, she kept thinking of what her Aunt Tsunade told her, the debut and belle. She shook her head, she was sure her mother will not allow that to happen.

As the same time as Sakura laid herself to sleep, the reading room one floor below Sakura's room had a dim light seeping through the gap of the close door. Tsunade had just finish her letter to Mebuki informing her of her plans in debuting Sakura in London and if they will agree to her idea of having Sakura married off. Tsunade smiled widely as she folded her letter and slid it in an envelope.

Sakura slept until late in the morning. She had a hard time to waking up because of the comfort her bed provided. When she got down for breakfast, she saw that her great aunt was almost half-way on her breakfast. Her aunt gestured for her to take a seat and start her breakfast. Sakura sat at the right side of her aunt and noticed that instead of a cup of tea, she can clearly see a cup of black coffee. 'How odd, I thought most English people are into tea?' She pondered on herself. Her great aunt gave her quizzical look but shrugged afterwards.

Shizune came in and handed Tsunade a letter with a red and white seal. She opened the letter and quickly read it. "We are invited to the annual Spring Salon hosted by the matriarch of the Uchiha family. It will be on the forthnight and will last for three days at their estate in Dursley" her aunt said as she continue to read the invitation. "It's a little too early to introduce you to the ton…" her aunt was thinking to herself. Sakura looked at her questioningly, Tsunade just waved her hand dismissively and just informed Sakura that they are going to shop for several dresses and clothes today. 'It's too early for her to be formally debut Sakura to the ton, I haven't sent my letter yet to Mebuki. Maybe… Maybe I could asked for Lady Mikoto's assistance to informally introduced Sakura to some of them' Tsunade thought.

That afternoon, Sakura and her great aunt - accompanied by Shizune, were out and about in Digby as they shopped for dresses and gowns for Sakura. Sakura looked in astonishment how forward London seems to be in comparison to America, there are similarities but she felt like she was in a different world at the moment. Her excitement was on peak when she saw a street full of book shops and sweets. 'This is for sure, heaven on earth', she thought.

Stopping at a shop with a large window displaying 3 dresses, "Here we are, V. W Modiste shop. You would need a couple dresses that can be worn for Spring and Summer. Maybe a gown or two for evening social gatherings and recitals…Some shoes, gloves, ribbons for your hair…Shizune, what are the other things Sakura would need?" Aunt Tsunade turned to Shizune. Shizune answered, "bonnets and purses, Your Grace". "Ah yes! Those blasted bonnets!" Tsunade said as she half dragged Sakura inside the shop.

An hour and thirty passed, her aunt and Sakura were still not done with the dress fitting. Shizune had excused herself earlier to her Aunt Tsunade, whispering that she needed to do the errand her Grace explicitly told her to do as soon as possible. Sakura was starting to regret the feeling of excitement she had felt earlier. She had been asked to stand, turn to one side then turn to the other, bend her arms, she is starting to get listless. All she can feel now are pin pricks and her legs mentally cussing her for having to stand for a long time.

"Aunt Tsunade, is this really all that necessary? I have few clothes that I brought with me…" Sakura hissed as the 208th pin prick was felt on her waist this time. Yes, she had been counting.

She knew that London women as well as some men, are very particular with fashion, just by judging how her Aunt and Naruto dress. She didn't really care to be honest - to wear dresses or gowns - it is fine with her although, she favors breeches and cotton shirts that Naruto outgrew - much to her mother's dismay. In America, as long as you are not naked, it is not a problem. Her mother and father taught her not to be materialistic. She guessed that when her mother arrived from London, she learned that clothes and fashion were not really that necessary.

"Yes, yes! So stop moving so the modiste will stop poking you" her Aunt said.


	4. Murky Waters and Windy Parks

Chapter 4: Murky Water and Windy Parks

Sakura and her aunt got home at around past two in the afternoon. Sakura was already contemplating in just sitting around the drawing room and possibly catch up on her reading. She brought few novels with her so as to pass time when she was at sea. Her great aunt and Sakura just entered the foyer when they were advised by one of the maids that Naruto was waiting for them in th drawing room.

As Sakura and Aunt Tsunade entered the drawing room, Naruto stood up and sat back down as the two ladies started to sit as well. "My dear cousin, how was the dress fitting? I was informed earlier that you and Auntie went out to shop for dresses" Naruto said as he grabbed a biscuit from the tray that was on the table. Sakura sighed and muttered "I will never ever step foot to that place again… I feel like it was a punishment, my feet aches like bloody hell" - "Sakura! I would reprimand you for your sharp tongue but it's true, that modiste took quite some time taking your measures" her aunt said, shaking her head. Naruto chuckled at her plight, Sakura had the urge to kick Naruto if only he wasn't seating across her.

"Auntie, I visited Lady Mikoto earlier with Sasuke and she told me that she sent you an invitation for the annual Spring Salon gathering. The invitation was extended to me, of course" Naruto smugly said. "I told her my cousin is here and she also extended the invitation to you, cousin" he added. Tsunade smiled inwardly and thinking, ' 'Tis is good, Lady Mikoto invited her already without me needing to send her a letter, now I just needed her help with…'. "Naruto, will it not be awkward for me to come since I don't know anyone except you and Aunt Tsunade?" Sakura inquired. He shook his head "No, don't worry, it's is alright for you to be there. Lady Mikoto is a really good host and her eldest son's wife will be there as well, I think you will love their company as well as they would love yours". "Well, I don't want to impose but if you say that it's alright…" Sakura said.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and started to smile inwardly, ' 'verything seems going nicely, I would just need for Mebuki's answer to my suggestion…".

Naruto left at three in the afternoon, saying that he needs to visit a tailoring shop to get fitted for a new coat and breeches for the Annual Uchiha Spring Salon. Sakura started to feel a little energetic again and asked her great aunt if it is fine if she walked around the nearby area. Naruto wrote in one his letters that there are several parks near their aunt's place, she decided she wanted to have a walk in one of those parks and prolly take her book with her. Her aunt gave her nod and reminded her to bring her maid with her since Shizune or her can't chaperone her.

Sakura and her maid following behind her, started to walk towards St. James' Park. It was a 15 minute walk for their home. She would have wanted to walk alone since she didn't want to bother Catherine in accompanying here if the park was near but Shizune said it would be best to have Catherine with her and it seems that Catherine didn't mind accompanying her.

She entered the park gates and found that there are quite a number of people in the park, granted that the weather was also nice with the sky clear, wind picking up but tolerable. Some were there to do some reading, others painting, others with their pets but most of them were there just to casually stroll. 'It was indeed a nice place to take a leisure stroll anyway' Sakura thought.

She walked further down the path where it leads to a deeper part of the park. She wanted to look for a place where there aren't a lot of people strolling. While looking the right spot, she felt the hair pin on her bonnet to prick her head causing it to itch a little, she loosen the ribbon of her bonnet.

She continued to walk down the beaten path and found a bench in between two threes on its side. The position, location, and the shade coming from the trees, this bench was perfect the spot for Sakura. As she prepares her side of the bench, the spring wind picked up and flew away the loosely tied bonnet from Sakura's head. With a small gasp, Sakura saw her bonnet flew. She decided to hike up her skirt to her knees and bolted towards where her bonnet flew. Catherine was shocked and wasn't able to react as fast as Sakura. She tried to follow her miss but Sakura ran quite fast and Catherine just lost her. She decided to go back to the park gates and prolly ask someone for help.

Sakura tried to keep up with her bonnet flying. She dashed around bushes and tree as her bonnet keep flying further away from her. "Blasted head contraption! Why do we even need such monstrosity!" Sakura exclaimed as hiked her skirt higher to be able to run faster to catch up with her bonnet.

The bonnet landed on small, murky pond in the middle of the park. She turned her head left and right to check if there are other people around, Alas! Not a soul in sight. She saw a stick long enough to use to reach for her bonnet. Honestly, the bonnet didn't land far away from the banks and Sakura could guess that the pond was prolly just knee-deep but, looking how murky the water is she doesn't want to put her feet in there. She grabbed the stick and crouch near the banks of the pond. She extended her stick to try to reach her bonnet. The bonnet seem to float a little further away from her.

She moved closer to the bank. The place where the bank and pond meet was already a little muddy. Sakura cussed herself for soiling a really good dress just for a bloody bonnet that she never really liked wearing. She tried to extend her hand further to reach the bonnet while mentally thinkin why does she need to do this when she knew that even if she gets her bonnet, it would be too muddy to clean and use. Even if she was blasting herself mentally, she still tried to reach for it, with one knee steadying her and other leg extended so as to fully extend her body and upper limb, just to reach the bonnet. Because of the mud that was on the banks of the pond, her knee started to get wobbly and she felt like she will slip anytime soon.

She felt her knee gave away and started to slip, she closed her eyes and waited for the murky water to splash her face. What she realized is that somebody was shouting and instantly, she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist and tried to pull her up. She tried to look at the person who was pulling her by the waist but it was the wrong move, her twisting her body made the man loose his footing, he started to slip forward too.

Both Sakura and the man who tried to pull her were drenched - from head to foot.


	5. Patience and Temper (Part I)

Chapter 5: Patience and Temper (Part I)

Sakura felt like a drowned rat. She raised her head and brushed her dripping hair away from her face to look at the man who fell with her. He also looked like a drowned rat, a dark haired rat. His dark hair was dripping, his coat and breeches were soiled.

He looked up at her with glaring black as night eyes. His face is showing anger that was trying to come out. Sakura blinked the water from her eyes and saw his dagger eyes looking straight at her. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, woman!?" He shouted as he wring water out of his coat. Sakura was shocked with the man's deep, angry voice but she regained her composure. "I thought it was clear that I was trying to reach for my bonnet" she said as she snatched the bonnet that just '_**decided'**_ to float near her reach. "You shouldn't have done that! Look what happened" the man continued. Sakura was starting to lose her patience, " I don't remember asking for your help. If in any case I would have fell in the water, it would be by my own fault for trying to get my bonnet." The man's dark eyes widened and he started to sneer, "So now this is my fault for trying to save you?". The man glared at her again then a woman's voice can be heard just near the banks, "Lord Sasuke, are you alright?" . "Do I look like I am alright to you?" he huffed as he continue to wring his clothes. Sakura looked at the approaching woman, she had a red flaming hair and exotic eyes, the woman is beautiful. As the woman approached the gentleman, she offered him her handkerchief but the man just looked at it and then continued to wrung his clothes dry from pond water.

'Such an ill-mannered man!' Sakura thought. Sakura raised her chin and started to walk back, gripping her wet bonnet and skirt. She was already near the banks when the mud decided to slip her footing again. Before she even landed on her bum, the man grabbed her elbow so she wouldn't fall. As he start to pull Sakura up, he was looking at her with what it seems like hatred but Sakura knows her manners and muttered a rough 'thank you' towards the man without looking at him directly. Once she regained her stability, she raised he head again and walked out of the pond, leaving the dripping man behind.

Coincidentally, Catherine found her and was mindful enough to dry her and cover her with the blanket she brought earlier to use for sitting. Sakura nodded her thanks to Catherine and they started to head back to their house.

Sakura can still feel the eyes boring through her skull as they walk away from the pond. She didn't look back at the gentleman and his woman companion.

Sakura was being looked at by people not because of her odd hair-colored, it is probably because of how wet she is and her face showing signs that she might commit murder at any time. Her brows were so knit together, they can even merged into a unibrow. Her lips pouted and her rough huff suggested that she is still angry with what happened. '_Yes, the man was a nice looking gentleman - piercing black eyes, thin lips, pale skin, and dark as midnight hair. Unfortunately the man's manners is also as dark as midnight' _Sakura thought as she continue to briskly walked home, Catherine following behind her, not uttering a single word since they exited the park.

As Shizune opened the main door, Sakura walked briskly past her heading straight towards the stairs. Shizune looked at Catherine with questioning just shook her head.

Sakura started to peel off her soiled clothes as Catherine thoughtfully enough told her she will draw a bath for her. Sakura looked sheepishly to Catherine and said a timid "thank you".

As Catherine washed Sakura hair, "I am sorry for my actions earlier Catherine, do forgive me. I was really pissed at the gentleman earlier…" Sakura said. Catherine shook her head and replied, "Nothing to worry about, miss". This made Sakura smiled and let Catherine continue do her work.

The next day, Sakura decided to not think about the events from yesterday. She wanted to make her day good and keep her spirits up with the upcoming gathering in the country side that coming weekend. She asked Catherine if she could accompany her to a bookstore they had passed by yesterday on the way to the park.

Sakura loves reading books. She reads everything that her hands can hold onto. Her father thought her the value of reading because he thinks that reading is a good way to learn about things and the world. Her Great Aunt Tsunade's library was big however, most of the books there were already read by Sakura.

Sakura and Catherine had gone off to the book store at ten past in the morning after a hearty breakfast with her Great Aunt. She was so elated that she completely forgot of the horrific incident from yesterday.

Sakura went into the book store, she was in awe with how big the store is. They have a wide selections of books in different topics, the store also sell writing papers and envelopes, pens, and inks. Sakura continued to look around while walking through shelves of books that she didn't notice a man standing in the middle of one the aisle inspecting a book.

Sakura continued to look all the books on the shelves and walked directly to the man's broad back. "Oh my, I am sorry. I didn't notice you there" Sakura explained as she picked up the book the man dropped when she bumped him.

As Sakura looked up to the said man, she noticed it was the same man from yesterday. Her eyes widened '_So much for trying to forget what happened yesterday…" _Sakura thought as her brows started to knit again. The man's eyes also widened a fraction but regained his composure, "Are you following me, Miss?" he said, a smirk slowly forming on his thin lips.


	6. Adults and Children

Chapter 6 :Adults and Children

'_Did he just insinuate that I am…' _Sakura started to think as her eyebrow began to knit together, AGAIN. It seems she has been doing this a lot and it was always with the same man. She breathe out slowly and composed herself, "I think you are gravely mistaken, sir. I was just in awe with so much selection of medical books. I didn't expect to WALK UNTO A MAN STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AISLE" Sakura said, emphasizing on each word with the grit of her teeth.

It erased the faint quirk on his lips, '_Good' _Sakura thought, smiling inwardly. His eyes narrowed and slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest, " I find that hard to believe, lovely miss. It is unusual to see a lady such as yourself in an aisle for medical books, wouldn't this be a little **bloody and heavy to read** for women such as y'erself".

"_He is indeed mocking me!' _Sakura thought wildy. '_This man… This impossible man is questioning my intelligence by insinuating that I can not read such books, well, let me correct you, dear sir'. "_I have you know dear **SIR**…" Sakura started as she gripped the book she was holding because of anger, when the man turned his head to a lady's voice calling out his name. "Sasuke, Sasuke where are you?" a dainty voice from the next aisle can be heard.

A heavily pregnant lady with a beautiful brown hair emerged from the aisle over. With her, is a little boy about two years old, clutching her hand. The boy looked strikingly similar to the man in question. Black as ebony hair and sharp dark eyes. The only difference that this boy and the man in front of Sakura is the small boy has mirth clearly seen in his eyes, the man however, looks void… it looked as if you staring in an endless pit or a dark space, there was no mirth, no life can be seen in his eyes.

The small boy ran up to the man and grabbed onto his legs as the dainty woman approached them with questioning look on her face, looking back and forth from the man to Sakura. "There you are, Sasuke" the woman said as she reached them.

Sakura looked stupefied with the situation, she didn't know how to react. She made a small curtsy towards the woman. The woman bowed gently and gave Sakura a dainty smile. '_She is so beautiful…"_ Sakura thought.

"Sasuke dear, have you found the book we need?" the lady asked. "Book! Book! Book!" the little boy jumped up and down beside the man. The man looked up at Sakura and then to the book in her hands. She didn't know that she had been gripping the book tightly. The man extended his hand, palm up to Sakura. Sakura looked down at the book she is holding "Babies, Toddlers, and Children" she mouthed. The man huffed and Sakura raised her eyes to meet his. "Oh yes, I am sorry…" she said hastily and gave the book to the man. The man raised a single eyebrow questioningly towards Sakura, she on the other hand, averted her eyes.

The man looked back to the lady at his side and offered his arm to her. The little boy grasped his other hand as they walked away from Sakura. She then saw the lady lean unto the man to whisper something which the man just hufed to, which made the lady giggle.

Sakura was left standing there until the "couple" was out of the store. She sighed hard as she didn't know that she was holding her breath while they walk away. '_Of course…' _Sakura thought, '_ a man like him, regardless of his attitude, is already married and with a heavily pregnant wife and beautiful little boy..'._

Sakura shook her head, she didn't like what her thoughts were implying. Sakura decided to continue looking through the aisle for medical books that she haven't read yet. Sakura's spirits were down for the rest of the afternoon.

_**Uchiha Manor, Grovesnor Square**_

Lady Izumi was still giggling as Sasuke, Karasu, and her alight the carriage. "Oh Sasuke dear, I heard everything you have said to that lovely lady. How could you be so chesty?" Izumi said laughingly as she bent down to pick up her son.

"Sometimes, you are being bloody nosy" Sasuke begrudgingly replied. Izumi gasped but her eyes were laughing, "Sasuke, children!" as Karasu repeated the word "bloody" as much as a two year old can say. Sasuke sighed and took Karasu from Izumi, "Karasu, Uncle Sasuke said a very bad word, I will soap my mouth later" he told the boy seriously. The boy nodded and stopped saying the word, he decided to say "**nosy**" instead. "Yes, your mother is very nosy" Sasuke said as they walked to the front door, Izumi still laughing.

They entered the Uchiha drawing room and found the Uchiha matriarch sipping her tea with Lady Tsunade Senju. Mikoto Uchiha is a lovely lady in her fifties'. "Oh you're already back! Lady Tsunade is just telling me of my dear friend's daughter" Mikoto exclaimed, "she just arrived from United States". Sasuke, Izumi and her little boy settled on the other two settee across the matriarch and Lady Tsunade. Sasuke rang the bell and asked the maid to bring them extra tea for him and Izumi, a plate of biscuits for little Karasu.

Mikoto then turned to Tsunade, "I will be glad to help you with her debut, I think she is as lovely as Mebuki when we are younger" then sips her tea. "She is indeed a pretty young lass, a little rough on the edges" Lady Tsunade replied, "That is why, I would want you to help her adjust. You do know how I am as Lady…" Lady Tsunade added. "Oh shush, your Grace, you are an example of what a Lady should be" Mikoto smiled. "Bah, we all know people only say that!" Lady Tsunade answered.

"I do think Izumi would love to help as well" Lady Mikoto said, "She can help with the shopping" she added. With Izumi's name being mentioned, she glanced up from her teacup and gave her mother-in-law a confused stare. "Lady Tsunade wanted to debut her great-grand daughter. I told her that we will be glad to assist her in introducing Lady Mebuki's daughter to the London's aristocrats" Mikoto said to Izumi. "If she is Mebuki's daughter, I know she will be successful just like her mother!" she added. Izumi nodded, not really understanding what her mother-in-law was saying.

Sasuke sipping his tea, looked at his mother and Lady Tsunade. '_Great-grand daughter? I didn't know that Lady Tsunade had a child?' _Sasuke thought, '_Why didn't Naruto tell me about this?'_.

Sasuke and Naruto have been friends for a long time. It all started when they attended the university together. Naruto was a little eccentric but Sasuke was fond of the blue-eyed, beef head man. He made Sasuke's life bearable after the death of his brother and father in a horsing accident just a few months ago. Sasuke had a hard time adjusting to the loss of his brother though he knows it would be harder to the wife and children he left behind. His mother was also devastated with the loss of his father and now, the sole responsibility of being head of the family is resting on his shoulders.

He didn't know Naruto had a female cousin, he thought Naruto's cousin was a man because of all the stories he told Sasuke - a great horserider and marksman, intelligent, had a sailor's mouth and from one time, can punch Naruto down to his arse. '_It might be a different cousin…'_ Sasuke thought dismissively.

After few more minutes of chatting with Lady Mikoto and Lady Izumi, her Grace - Lady Tsunade, rose up from her seat and bid the Uchiha family goodbye.

"I am so excited to meet Mebuki's daughter" Lady Mikoto sighed Mebuki was a close friend of hers and she was in great debt to her, Mebuki helped her and the late patriarch of the Uchiha family - Fugaku, to marry. She turned down the marriage arrangement of the Uchiha to the Senju just because Mebuki knows Fugaku and Mikoto are in love with each other, even at the expense of her reputation to the ton and her title. Mikoto was devastated when she heard the news of the Senju siblings running away to United States.

"Mother, are you sure you would want to push through with the summer gathering in Cornwall?" Sasuke asked with a sad look on his eyes. His brother and father died in a horse accident in their country manor in Cornwall. He knew that this will be the first time his mother will be returning to their home in Cornwall after the accident.

It had been a hard season for the Uchiha Family. His father was planning to stepped down as the Patriarch of the Uchiha family and give it to his eldest son, Itachi - Izumi's late husband and Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke agreed with his father's decision to make Itachi the successor of the title - Marquis Uchiha of Cornwall, because he knew his older brother will be a good head of the family - but then the accident happened. Lady Izumi was three weeks pregnant and she was supposed to tell her husband that fateful day.

Everything moved slow to Sasuke since his father and brother died. He wasn't able to mourn properly because the monarchy wanted to pass the title to him as soon as possible. With that title comes with a big responsibility for Sasuke to shoulder. Naruto helped him cope up with the loss by always visiting him in their home in Grovesnor, inviting him for a ride or play with cards with the gentlemen.

It was a big change for Sasuke, he was not even sure if he is ready to take the mantel of being the head of the family. If he can live up to his father's and brother's image.

"I think… I think I am ready, my dear son. I am ready to visit our home" his mother said softly, "besides, I think I need a change of pace for me to be move on and be able to support you." Sasuke nodded, yes he do need all the support he can get from his family.

Izumi just finished her tea when she startd, "oh mother, you wouldn't believe what happened to Sasuke and this beautiful young lass in the book shop earlier". Sasuke's eyes widened, "Stop Izumi!". Lady Mikoto looked back and forth between the two which prompted Izumi to retell what happened earlier to her mother-in-law. Sasuke wanted for the ground to open up and swallow him, his ears red as tomatoes and soft blush on his cheeks. '_No, no.. better for the ground to swallow Izumi instead, nosy chit!'._

That night, Lady Mikoto was reading the last letter that Mebuki gave to her before they went to sail to United States, a soft smile can be seen on her face. She wanted to have a daughter anyways.


	7. Friends and Lovers

Chapter 7 : Friends and Lovers

Sakura got home with face a little down. She doesn't understand why she felt disheartened seeing the infuriating man with a beautiful lady and their little boy, that looks exactly like his father. She shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts of the fine-looking family, reminding herself that it shouldn't concern her in any way.

She started to flip open the new book she purchased when she remembered, '_Wait… she is not the same woman that I saw with that MAN when I first encountered him. It was a lady with flaming red hair!' _she thought shockingly.

She again shook her head, telling herself that it doesn't concern her. She should not let those thoughts enter her mind. She then heard a soft knock on her chamber door, followed by Catherine's soft voice, "Miss, a letter came for you…" and then entered Sakura's chamber. Sakura looked up to Catherine and took the letter,it was from her mother and father. A grin started to form in Sakura's face.

Catherine left her alone to read the letter in private. Before Catherine left the chamber, she told Sakura that her Great-Aunt would be expecting her later at the drawing room after she read the letter.

Sakura excitedly opened the envelope and took the letter out. She is quite ecstatic to receive a response immediately.

_To my beautiful daughter, _

_I am glad you were able to get to your Aunt's abode safe and sound. We already miss you terribly, especially your father. He kept on asking if you already changed your mind and would want to go back here. I said to him that you haven't even been gone for a while. He thinks you will start marrying a nobleman. He misses you very much. Sai was asking for you and Naruto's address there in London, it seems like he would want to travel to get few more "inspiration" and "muses" for his paintings and sculpture. He said he might visit you and Naruto there in London before going to Paris, France. _

_I also received a letter from Aunt Tsunade asking permission if she can sponsor you on a debut there in London's ton. Your father and I talked about it, we agreed with your Aunt's decision. It would be a good thing for you to experience a debut although, I do say you are somewhat pass the debutante age but Aunt Tsunade is confident that prospective suitors will definitely line up for you. This doesn't mean we would want you to marry as soon as possible,your father and I just want you to experience the life there. I am scared with what will happen and if you do fall in love with a gentleman there, do not worry about your father and I, we will accept it. If in the instance, you don't find a match, you are welcome to come back home. We will always be here. _

_Tell Naruto that we miss him. Mister Iruka and Sai wanted to extends their regards to you and Naruto. _

_Always, _

_Mother and Father_

Sakura's eyes widened with what she had read, '_did mother just agreed on giving me a debut here in London?'. _She reread her mother's letter, still not believing that her mother just agreed to a debut in London. She abruptly stood from her bed, and with the letter on hand, she went down to the drawing room to talk to her Great-Aunt about this "debut".

She found her great Aunt sitting on her beloved settee, sipping tea, with a grin on her face. Sakura knows that kind of grin, she doesn't like it one bit. Sakura doesn't like that grin on her great Aunt's face, it was as if she has a devious plan on the works and Sakura would be in the middle of it.

"Aunt Tsunade, mother informed me that you asked their permission to sponsor me a debut here in London, why did you have to do that?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked up to her at pat the settee next to her. Sakura sat on the settee and looked worriedly at her great Aunt. Her Aunt poured tea to cup that was on the tray, she was already expecting Sakura to ask her about this so she asked the maid to prepare two cups for tea time. Tsunade gave the cup to Sakura and nodded for her to drink first. Sakura put the letter down on her lap, took a sip of her tea and then waited for her great Aunt to speak.

"I wanted to involve your parents in deciding to sponsor your debut here in London. I don't want to do something that your parents would not agree to" her great Aunt replied and then her sips her tea.

"But why? I don't see the importance of having a debut here in London…" Sakura asked. "Well, I thought it would be nice a experience for you. Of course, you having a debut would not require you to accept a suitor and marry, that would definitely depend on you" her great Aunt replied.

Sakura took a deep breath, she didn't expect that she will be now be debuting in London, this was not part of her list, suitors and debut was definitely not part of her London plan. All she wanted when she decided to travel to London was to visit Naruto and meet her great aunt. This is something entirely different.

Tsunade can see the anxiety on Sakura's face, she smiled softly, "No need to worry my dear child, I asked help from people I know will help you be successful on your debut, that I guess will be month or two from now. You will meet them on the Uchiha's Spring Salon and they are already excited to meet you". Sakura nodded slowly, she was still having thoughts about her great Aunt Tsunade's plans about her. She never expected that going to London and have this, **NEVER**.

"Oh yes, might I also remind you dear that we will be going to a performance later. It is something formal and most of the ton will be there" Tsunade nonchalantly said. Sakura's eyes widen with what she heard, they are going to see a performance**, a PERFORMANCE. **Her worries about her debut was now replace by the feeling of excitement. She always favor reading Naruto's stories about the things they show in theatres - comedic plays, romantic, musical performances. They all sounded so magical to Sakura. Oh sure, United States has their own plays and musical performances but the nearest theatre to their humble county is half a day of travel. Sakura doesn't have the patience for that long of a travel, especially if your companions are Naruto or Sai, or worse, both.

"Catherine will help you pick a dress appropriate for it. I wanted to slowly acquaint you to the ton" Tsunade added. Sakura smiled softly, she really does love her great Aunt and she knows that her great aunt will protect her like what she did to her mother and uncle.

Catherine picked out a red ball gown made of satin with an low neckline bodice with lace ruffles, decorated with rose-colored silk ribbons in the front. The sleeves were up to her elbow also with lace ruffles. The skirt was full, small pink flowers made of silk adorning the lower part of it. Sakura had never seen such a beautiful ball gown before, and probably is expensive too.

As Sakura stripped down to her chemise, Catherine prepared her red shoes and pink silk stockings. With Catherine's help, Sakura was able to fastened her corset. '_This bloody contraption would be the death of me!' _Sakura thought vehemently. She doesn't understand why women should wear something that could possibly hinder their breathing just because it was "_FASHIONABLE". _

Catherine kept pulling the ribbons on her corset to tighten her waist. Sakura knows she already has a small waist, she doesn't want to die for the sake of having a smaller waist. "Catherine, I do think this is quite alright now" Sakura said. Catherine nodded as she securely knotted the ribbons at her back.

Catherine then next helped her with her petticoat. Back in the United States, it was not really an issue if you have a petticoat or not under your hoop skirt, but she guessed that in London, it is quite needed.

After an ardouous thrity minutes of donning her ball gown, Sakura is now sitting in her settee, looking at the mirror while Catherine fixes her hair. Sakura was in awe when she saw her reflection. She looked different, a good different. A smile suddenly etched on her face.

"You have such delicate yet intricate features, miss. I am definitely sure that you will turn heads tonight" Catherine said, looking proud at her creation. "Thank you so much, Catherine. I feel beautiful" Sakura replied. "No Miss, you are already beautiful."

Naruto and her great Aunt Tsunade were at the foyer, just below the stairs when Sakura went down. Naruto looked at her with mouth slightly agape and her great Aunt looked pleased. As Sakura stepped the last flight of stair, her smile widen. Naruto took her hand slightly brushed his lips on her gloved hand, "I feel like Lady Luck is with me tonight, I am with two beautiful ladies. I will be the envy of all the gentlemen present tonight" Naruto proudly exclaimed. Sakura gave him a smile, appreciating the compliment Naruto gave her.

They arrived fifteen minutes before the start of the play. They will be seeing a romantic play which made Sakura aflutter. True to Naruto's word, people they pass by tend to look at them, specifically at her. She suddenly felt conscious so she lowered her head, she gripped Naruto's arm tighter. Naruto looked at her and gave her a smile, she sighed and held her head up high, she can do this!

On the break of the performance, Tsunade asked Sakura to accompany her to the drawing room where they can rest. Sakura gladly nodded and followed her great-aunt. Her great-aunt informed her that there is mostly people go to when the performance is on break. She also told Sakura that it is where most of the ton gossip, most of the ton meaning the ladies and the matrons.

Sakura and her aunt sat in a settee near the window that overlooks the street outside. Naruto excused himself earlier to join the gentlemen for a bottle of port. A maid brought them tea and tray of biscuits to nibble on. "Oh, pleasant evening to you, Your Grace". A beautiful blonde lady with the bluest eyes curtsied in front of Tsunade. "Ah, Lady Ino… A pleasant evening to you too. Are you enjoying the play?" Tsunade asked as she looks up to her. "It's quite alright. Not much a connoisseur of romantic plays, they are too unrealistic for me." the lady said as she sat across Sakura. "Tongue sharp as ever, Lady Ino" Tsunade laughed, "Don't let them hear you saying such words". The blonde lady smiled as if she and her aunt has been conspiring against something.

"Oh, Let me introduce you to my great grand-daughter, of sorts, Sakura Haruno. She is American and cousin of Naruto." Tsunade said proudly. Sakura smiled timidly at the lady.

"Are you? Are you really cousin of Naruto?" She asked. Sakura nodded confusely. "I can't believe that man has a cousin as beautiful as you! Although, Senju are known to have exotic features and Naruto is not bad looking either." she said thoughtfully. "Oh! Where are my manners, my mother would scold me!" She then exclaimed, "Your Grace, please don't tell mother and father about what I have been blabbering about. Mother proclaims she hates gossiping but she does it too…"

'_She doesn't stop…'_ Sakura thought. The lady then turned to her, "Lady Sakura, my name is Ino of Yamanaka household. I do think we are about the same age… Do you love flowers, your hair reminds me of beautiful flowers…" Ino kept talking. Sakura smiled, '_she doesn't stop talking. I will definitely like her'._

After the curtain call of the actors, the audience were allowed to stay in the drawing room if they so want to. Lady Ino happily walked towards Sakura and her aunt. "Your Grace, already leaving?" she asked. Tsunade shook her head, "No, I will be meeting someone for something important honestly. Is it alright with you Lady Ino if I leave Sakura in your care for the time being?" Tsunade asked. " It's definitely alright, Your Grace! I will introduce Sakura to the others" Lady Ino gleefully said. "Sakura, I will meet you back here after thirty minutes. I just need to talk to somebody regarding something of importance. If you will excuse me." Tsunade then walked away.

Sakura looked at her aunt walking away from them when she felt Lady Ino's hand hold her arm and started to lightly dragged her. "Oh Lady Sakura! You are an American! What is it like there? Are there many handsome gentlemen as well? I do think they are also handsome although I haven't met one other than your cousin," Lady Ino said as she lightly dragged her still. "Lady Ino, if you don't mind, please call me Sakura. I am not really accustomed in being called formally. Sakura would do just fine," Sakura said. Ino turned to her with the widest smile Sakura can see, "I will if and only if, you extend the same courtesy to me, Ino would also suffice". Both young ladies giggled and nodded together.

It seems like Sakura already found new friend in Ino.

The two of them were walking towards a group of girls sitting on the side of the drawing room, when Lady Ino suddenly stopped. "Oh my, Lord Sasuke is still being leeched on by that woman!" Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked up slowly to see the exasperating man again, and this time on his arm, the same redhead lady she saw at the park. "I do think that Lady Karin is definitely trying to catch Lord Sasuke, but haha, it wouldn't happened!" Ino continued blabbered on. Sakura looked at Ino confused and she started to ask, " Is it because that gentleman is ma….". "I just don't understand how could he accompany Lady Karin even if he doesn't like her that way!" Ino continued, "Let's go Sakura. Thinking about it is tiring me," she then continued to walk to the group of girls with Sakura in tow.

'_How could he just go into public with another woman when he has a beautiful pregnant wife and little boy at home! What scandal they are causing! Doesn't he even respect his wife if he flaunts his mistress like that!' _Sakura's thoughts were wild and screaming. _**That man is cheating on his wife!**_


	8. Comfort and Uneasy

Chapter 8 : Comfort and Uneasy

Lady Karin saw the two pair of young lady looking at them, she huffed proudly. Of course, other women will look at them especially that her escort tonight was Lord Sasuke. She squinted slightly to notice that it was Lady Ino and another lady with her that were looking at them. She knew she had seen the lady from somewhere but can't remember where.

Sasuke sighed as he feel a little headache coming in. He can only tolerate so much but with Lady Karin, his tolerance is already up to the point he is starting to want to pull his hair out. He looked at Lady Karin and her arm wrapped snugly on his elbow, they were too close for his comfort. His other hand came up to Karin's side to slightly and subtly push and loose Karin's hold on him. _"I need that hunting falcon… just a little more patience, Sasuke'_ he thought as he scanned the room for his mother and sister-in-law.

"What are you squinting for, Karin?"

'_Sasuke said it without an ounce of inflection on his voice'_, Karin thought. It would have been nice if they are romantically involved her mind added, Karin has had romantic feelings for the gentleman for quite some time but for Lord Sasuke, it is anything but that. She knows that the reason why Sasuke said yes to be her escort is because of a deal with her father, a "_hunting bird deal". _She knows it is a little petty of her to buy off Lord Sasuke's time to be her escort in exchange for a prized hunting falcon but, she will do it just for the ton's attention and for her to spend time with the gentleman. "_Maybe he will start looking at me as a woman…'_.

"Nothing, I just saw Lady Ino and a companion of hers looking at us. I know I have seen her from somewhere but I can't remember where," Lady Karin replied. Sasuke stole a glance up to Lady Ino and the woman in question, it was that _**blasted woman.**_

He can't help but admire the said woman though,it was bold of her to wear something red but, the ball gown fits her beautifully and not to mention, it makes her eyes standout, her spring-like eyes. Never did Sasuke met someone with such shade of green eyes, it reminds him of his younger days in Cornwall, back when his father and brother were still alive. Her eyes reminds him of the grasses and the pond near their manor - '_Such an exotic pair of eyes' _Sasuke thought.

"I remember now! She was the woman we saw in the park the other time" Lady Karin said out of nowhere. '_Yes, she was the woman in the park, that woman in the book store! That damned woman who had a sharp tongue!'_, Sasuke thought as he narrows his eyes towards the two ladies as they walk away from the pair.

'_If she is here, then that means she might be from a well-off family or a relative of one…' _Sasuke thought. He shook his head and walked towards his mother and sister-in-law, with Karin in tow.

Tsunade looked behind her to check if Sakura was stil looking at her while she walks away from Ino and her. Tsunade wants to make sure that everything will go smoothly for her debut so she needs to talk to Lady Mikoto and Lady Izumi privately. She doesn't want anyone from the ton to know about it because gossips will bound to circulate even before Sakura's debut and that will be bad for her reputation.

She saw Lady Mikoto and Lady Izumi, with Lord Sasuke - Lady Mikoto's youngest son, and a companion, Lady Karin. As she reached the group, the ladies curtsied and Sasuke took her hand and lightly brush his lips on her gloved hand, "Your Grace..".

_Definitely handsome with his Uchiha genes standing out,' _Tsunade thought. It was not a really a secret about the Uchiha's beautful genes, the dark hair and dark-as-night eyes. Many women from the ton wanted them as husbands, consorts... but the Uchiha men are very straight forward when it comes to relationships. They don't dilly-dally with women if they found out that the women would want something more than what they can give. They are ruthless that way and as well when it comes to business, they **ALWAYS **get what they want.

Tsunade asked Lady Mikoto and Lady Izumi for a private conversation, '_much to the happiness of Lady Karin and to the dismay of Lord Sasuke', _Tsunade thought as she can see the evident grimace on the young man's face.

Tsunade led them to private quarters of the theatre, reserved for the monarchs to enjoy their private time in between performances. Tsunade gestured for the two ladies to take their respected seat as she sat down as well.

"Thank you ladies for accepting my invitation for a private conversation with you", Tsunade started. "It is alright, Your Grace. It was getting boring with Lady Karin's nonsense chat." Izumi giggled. "Izumi!" Lady Mikoto chastised with a small grin on her lips. "Ah yes, Lady Karin…" Tsunade pondered, "Is Sasuke still accompanying her for that hunting bird that he has been eyeing?".

"Yes, but he said this will be the last time that he will be accompanying Lady Karin in such occasion. It seems like he is getting to his wit's ends with the young lady's chatter.. As much as I love Sasuke but sometimes he is too brash for his own good", Lady Mikoto shook her head as she smiled. "Oh mother, don't worry about Sasuke that much, it is just that he hasn't found the right maiden yet that's why he does what he does…" Lady Izumi said as she pats her mother-in-law's hands.

Tsunade smiled, Sasuke is a good man, a great friend for her nephew - Naruto, and would be a good head of the family. It is just so sudden for the young man to have this burden early, with the early demise of his father and older brother. He does have lady companions as Tsunade heard from the gossip vine but it seems like he is not yet ready in settling down, '_earning him a reputation of a rake,' _Tsunade thought and with a palm on her forehead, '_so does is her nephew'._

Tsunade looked back up at the two ladies across her, "I would want to ask a favor from you, Lady Mikoto. If it is alright if you can ask Sasuke to escort Sakura on her debut. If Naruto and Sasuke will be her escorts that night, chances of her being successful will increase! Her prospective callers will grow."

Lady Mikoto thought about it for a second before answering, "I can ask Sasuke about it but please do understand that I am cannot promise, Your Grace." Lord Sasuke is the type of man that will look into things to see if there is anything that will benefit him before saying yes, Tsunade nodded in understanding.

She is just taking risk to make sure that Sakura will not experience any bad things similar to what had happened to her mother and uncle. Her best bets of escorts for her will be Lord Sasuke or Lord Kakashi, but she thought that if it would be better to have her escorted with someone same age as her.

"Is your great niece and nephew here with you right now?" Lady Izumi asked. Tsunade sipped her tea, "yes, she was with me and I left her with Lady Yamanaka to be with some of the ladies of the ton."

"Ah Sakura, here we are!" Ino said to her as they reach a table full of young ladies. They all looked up to her and smiled at her.

"Well who is this young lady? Friend of yours, Ino?" A brunette lady said.

"Yes, and she is Duchess Tsunade's great grand niece, Naruto's cousin…" Ino huffed proudly as they take their seats with the ladies.

At the mere mention of her cousin's name, Sakura noticed the lady with dark hair across her, blushed slightly and started to twist the fabric of her skirt. She eyed her curiously when Ino blurted out, "Lady Hinata! It would be best to ask Lady Sakura about her cousin-Lord Naruto! I do think that they are really close when Lord Naruto was still in America" followed by a giggle.

The lady-in-question's slight blush turned full red, from the tips of her ears down to her neck. A lady seated at Lady Ino's side, lightly tapped Ino with her fan, the said lady had a pale blonde hair and striking green eyes Sakura noticed. "Ino, stop that! Let Lady Hinata do the asking" blonde lady said as she grinned towards the lady across Sakura, which made the said-lady fiddle with her skirt more.

"Forgive our manners, we just love to tease this lady here," pointing to the red in the face lady, "to a blushing mess with the mere mention of your cousin's name", the blonde, green-eyed lady said. She then continued, "I am Lady Temari, the spinster…" and then laughed heartily.

Sakura looked at her confused, "spinster?"

Lady Temari after dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, looked at Sakura, "oh, well spinsters are ladies that are over the marrying age", she smiled. Lady Ino continued, "Lady Temari is just a few years older than us and even was successful on her own debut to the ton but she hasn't gotten a proposal".

Lady Temari shooked her head, "**Accepted, I didn't accept the proposals**. I have my reasons, Ino", and left it at that. Lady Ino grinned and noddded enthusiastically, like they shared a secret between the two of them.

The brunette lady looked towards Sakura, "I am Lady Tenten, well not a spinster but not so much of a successful debutante as well" she smiled warmly towards Sakura.

"Well of course, Tenten. You are basically spoken for by Neji. Who would want to go against Baron Neji, unless they want to see themselves in a duel, he already set up barriers for you and your prospective suitors. Besides, you debuted the same time I debuted…" Ino said with mirth in her pale blue eyes.

"I know Ino, You were successful!" Lady Tenten laughingly said as she lightly pinched Ino's arm.

Sakura then turned to the lady across her, whose face is already fading the redness it had earlier, but it still seems like she is still too timid to talk. "This is Lady Hinata Hyuuga, she just debuted a season ago, deemed as the belle of the season", Lady Tenten said. The shy lady smiled timidly and mumbled her thanks to Tenten for the compliment.

'_Clearly, the lady is too shy to take compliments,' _Sakura thought.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I just came from America earlier this month, and yes, my cousin is Naruto" Sakura promptly introduced herself to ladies looking at her. Their eyes widen a little with the mention of her cousin, '_why do they look at me funnily at the mere mention of Naruto's name?', _Sakura thought.

"It is my first time to meet an American!" Lady Ino gleefully exclaimed.

"I can't really picture you being cousins with Lord Naruto… you are somewhat different," Lady Temari said, looking at her intently.

"Ah yes, most of my looks came from my father's side," Sakura explained.

"Your hair has that very unique colour," Lady Tenten added.

Sakura merely nodded. Her hair color and forehead was the bane of her existence growing up, she indeed had a very unique hair, a color that her father explained was brought on by his Celtic heritage. She was often teased about it, being the only rose- colored hair in the small county they live in.

It came to the point that Naruto taught her how to defend herself which always cause them to get into fights with the other children, much to the disdain of her mother.

"It is quite beautiful," Lady Tenten added.

Sakura beamed at her compliment.

"Are you ladies ready for the gathering tomorrow in the Uchiha manor in Cornwall? It has been a long time when they had a gathering after that incident?" Lady Ino pondered.

"I already got my invitation for it," Lady Temari said.

"It will definitely be biggest gathering for this season, I think," Lady Ino added.

'_Uchiha Gathering in Cornwall...' _ Sakura thought. Why does she feel uneasy about it?


	9. Good and Bad Memories

Chapter 9: Good and Bad Memories

Sakura looked at Lady Ino and asked, " Why did you say it was your first time to meet an American? Haven't you tried talking to Naruto before?"

"Well, I just know him from passing and he is a friend of a friend. I haven't talked to him personally because of… well, propriety" Ino replied matter-of-factly.

'_Hmm, even talking to a man seems difficult here,'_ Sakura pondered.

"A pleasant evening to you ladies," Naruto bowed as he reached their tables.

Sakura noticed that Lady Hinata started to flush again, she starting to impersonate a tomato with the tip of her ears started to turn red.

Naruto beamed so wide as he took to stand at Sakura's side. All of the ladies were looking at him with smile as well, except for Lady Hinata. The said lady has her head down and was fidgeting her skirt, again.

Naruto noticed this and cocked his head to the side, confusion can clearly be seen on his face. He turned to Sakura, "dear cousin, Auntie is already waiting for us at the carriage. She asked me to get you so we can be on our way home".

Sakura nodded and bid the ladies good bye. Naruto took her arm and wrapped it securely on his elbow. The cousins then went on their way, the ladies that were left on the table all turned to Lady Hinata with a sigh. Hinata then turned to look up to see Lord Naruto's wide back.

It was early in the morning the next day when Tsunade, Naruto, and Sakura went out to start their journey to Cornwall. It would take about half a day of journey, and Tsunade told them Lady Mikoto expects them to be their by supper.

Sakura sat near the window of the carriage with Aunt Tsunade beside her, across her was her dear cousin. Naruto was beaming and Sakura can't fathom why. She looked at him quizzically and asked him why he was so jolly. It was unusual for Naruto to be this jolly in the morning.

"Well, it has been a while since I have been to the Cornwall. After the unfortunate incident, I wasn't able to go back. I used to spend my summer there with my friends - riding horses, playing pall mall…" Naruto recollects his memories with his friend, a smile slowly crept unto his face.

"Is it beautiful there? ," Sakura asked.

"Definitely. You will definitely love Lady Mikoto's vast garden and Uchiha's large library!," Naruto told her excitedly. "I may not be fond of reading that much but their Library is so big, I know you will be excited to see it!," he added.

Sakura loves garden as much as she loves reading books. She used to read books in the small garden that her mother and her late Aunt Kushina tend to. She didn't have the special ability her mother and aunt has - to be able to grow plants, but she appreciates their beauty and loves being surrounded by them. She can't wait to see the garden and the library!

They arrived at the manor around past three in the afternoon, just in time for tea and biscuits. As Sakura got down from the carriage, her eyes widen how vast the place is. She tipped her bonnet back to admire the Renaissance architectural design of the manor.

The manor was huge with two Roman columns in the middle and a wide archway going to the main oak door. '_The facade of the manor is akin to a church,'_ Sakura thought, with its many windows and the ceilings of the arch way, flat and high. Never did Sakura seen such infrastructure before. It was like a castle.

As they walked to the main door, it opened - revealing a man with a scar marring his face. His eye were dark as night and does his hair. He smiled as he saw them approaching.

"Naruto, such a long time! I am glad to see you again," the man replied patting the young lad at the back hard enough that Naruto almost doubled over.

Naruto grinned back, "Ah Sir Obito, it has! It has been long time! Were you the one tending to the manor now?"

Obito nodded, "Yes, I am taking care of the business here at Cornwall for the time being as Young Master needs to tend to the businesses in London."

Naruto nodded but then looked at Obito expectantly as if he was asking for something but not really saying anything, "Ah yes, he is around back tending to his horses," Obito said knowingly. Naruto grinned then happily walked to the side of the manor, and disappeared.

Tsunade shook her head at her nephew's lack of ethics.

"Your Grace, welcome!"Obito said as he took Tsunade hands and lightly grazed his lips to her hand, "Cousin Mikoto and Lady Izumi are waiting for you at the drawing room," he added.

"I am sorry sir, I guess we are not properly introduced. My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura said as she looked at Obito.

He looked at her and smiled genuinely, " Lady Sakura, thank you for gracing us of your presence here in Cornwall. Your beauty is such a rare gem to find," he then took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Sakura slightly felt a blush coming up to her face with the compliment she just had received.

Obito then led them to the drawing room were Sakura saw two beautiful ladies were sitting and waiting for them.

As Izumi looked up from her embroidery after the announcement that Duchess Tsunade and a lady named Sakura had arrived, her eyes widen and started to sparkle when she saw the rose - haired maiden in the middle of the drawing room, '_the beautiful lady from the book store!'._

Naruto rounded the corner of the manor and reached the stables where he can clearly Sasuke tending to one of the horses, it seems like he is preparing to ride. Naruto grinned as he ran towards him.

"Sasuke old chap! It has been a while" Naruto teasingly said as he patted the man's back.

"Don't be stupid, I just saw you yesterday!" Sasuke exclaimed as he continued to strap on the saddle on the horse. Sasuke then nodded to the stable boy, signaling him to bring another horse for Naruto. It has been a while since they rode through Cornwall.

'_It would feel nice to be able to ride again,' _Sasuke thought.

Izumi can't believe her eyes, it was the lady that made Sasuke flustered before! She is here and she is Naruto's cousin and Duchess Tsunade's great grand niece, what a coincidence!

What a coincidence indeed, as Sakura looked to the two ladies that were in the drawing room, she saw her, the beautiful and obviously pregnant lady from the book store. A small heat started to form on her face, she can already feel it with how the lady seem happily surprised to see her as well.

"Your Grace, welcome to our humble abode," Lady Mikoto said as she and Izumi rose from their seats. Tsunade smiled and waved them off to signal that there is no need for formalities. "Thank you for the invitation, it has been a while since I have been here in Cornwall. It is good to see you, Mikoto and Izumi, coping with the unfortunate accident," Tsunade solemnly said.

Lady Mikoto, as Sakura noticed had a black hair and dark eyes as well - she reminded her of that stubborn man, the husband of this pregnant lady with them.

Lady Mikoto shook her head, "I think it is about time that we came back to Cornwall, we need to move on because this is what Fugaku and Itachi would want."

Tsunade hummed in understanding, losing someone you loved could definitely changed you. She admires the Uchiha women's tenacity to be strong amidst what had happened, especially with Lady Izumi's case that she just found out she is pregnant at the time of Itachi's death.

Lady Mikoto turned to Sakura and smiled, " You must be Sakura, Mebuki's daughter. What a lovely lass you are!"

Sakura smiled and curtsied at the woman in front of her. She had received comments that she does look like her mother, saying that most of her prominent features were an exact replica of her mother, except for the hair color and the eyes which her father often laments jokingly, as the only thing she had inherited from him.

"Good Morning. I am Sakura Haruno, thank you for extending the invitation for this gathering, to me. It is my first time to attend such event since gathering like these were never the norm in America," Sakura smiled wide and turned to Izumi, "how do you do, pleasure to meet you again."

Lady Izumi's eyes widen and sparkled, "Oh, you remember me! Yes, it is a pleasure seeing you again! I can't believe it was you that Tsunade talked to us about."

Lady Mikoto and Izumi ushered them to a couple settee across from where they are seated. Izumi gestured to Sakura to help herself with some biscuits as she pours tea for their guests.

" I am so happy to finally meet you. I was little sad when Mebuki and Minato decided to go to America, they were close friends of mine," Lady Mikoto started, " tell me, how is Mebuki faring?"

"Well, mother has been good. She has been tending to the farm Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina left behind. And as for father, being the only doctor in the village, I do think he has his hands quite full" Sakura replied. She then glanced at Izumi and noticed that there was a slight glimmer in her eyes, although Sakura can't fathom why.

"Sakura, Lady Mikoto and Lady Izumi will be the ones helping you before your debut. Lady Mikoto will be glad to tutor you about the etiquette and propriety. Lady Izumi will join from time to time to help you adjust," Tsunade said.

You can clearly see the excitement on Lady Izumi's face, "I can't wait to tell Sa…."

A knock was then heard and the door was abruptly opened, "I apologize for my hasty entrance Your Graces, but Lady Izumi, Karasu has just woke up and is looking for you," the maid said.

Lady Izumi stood up, "Pardon me Your Grace, Lady Sakura, but I need to leave your presence for the meantime since my little boy is awake. He had a slight fever earlier and took a nap" Lady Izumi curtsied and excused herself to attend to her child.

Sakura looked at the closing door and then turned back to her aunt and Lady Mikoto.

"I am glad that you were able to travel to London and finally meet my good friend's daughter. I will be glad to help Duchess Tsunade with your debut here in London. Your mother was a belle in her season, quite unusual kind of a belle though, " Lady Mikoto said whimsically as if she remembered a good memory from the past.

Sakura smiled as well, yes - her mother has had her quite unusual moments back in America, and most of them are with her Aunt Kushina, they are quite mischievous, so to speak.

Lady Mikoto continued, " Your mother and uncle are very brave souls." She then looked at Tsunade and then her great-aunt nodded.

"Well, I guess your aunt has already told you about the life your mother and uncle had here in London, it was not ideal and I do not blame them if they wanted escape."

She then sipped her tea and continued, "Your mother was unusual to the tons's eye. She was not the kind of lady who will just sit there quietly and nod, she doesn't care about what others think, what the ton thinks, and for her, propriety is just a form of imprisonment. As you might have been told, your mother was supposed to be betrothed to my late husband. My late husband accepted that arrangement as he can't go against his family's decision. But your mother, your mother wouldn't want something like that, she is free-spirited and wouldn't want to enter a union without love, she bravely refused both family's decision. That gave my husband a push he needed to pursue his love for me."

Sakura smiled, it was just like her mother to stand on her ground regardless what others might say and people have said a lot, even in America. Sakura grew up hearing people talk about how her mother settled for someone like her father when it clearly shows that she could have married someone younger as well richer than her father. Her mother just huffed at them, telling them that it's her life so she chooses her own husband and not them, that stopped the people talking.

"And here we are, I owe your mother for what I have now," Lady Mikoto said sincerely as she took Sakura's hands to her lap and patted them.

"I wished Fugaku could have seen you, he will prolly be having a laughing fit when he sees you looking so much like your mother," she then turned sorrowful. Her eyes suddenly lost the glimmer it had earlier when talking about their past.

"My condolences to you and your family, Mikoto. I know it has been hard for all of you," Tsunade said.

Lady Mikoto then dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief, "we are getting by, although the accident seems to hit Sasuke the hardest at the moment, being the anointed head of the family as soon as possible. He wasn't able to mourn properly for the lost."

'_Sasuke? It's the name of Lady Izumi's husband? Wait… Isn't it the same name Naruto always wrote in his letters? His closest friend from the university? He is the Head of the family?He is Lord Uchiha?', _Sakura thought.

"Where is that man, I told him that we will be welcoming guests today and he is nowhere to be seen!?" Lady Mikoto asked loudly. "As the new head of the family, he should be present!"

"Ah, he might be at the stables. Obito told Naruto that he was at the back with the horses, and that boy ran off to where Sasuke is," Tsunade explained.

'_Oh no, this is bad! This is so bad and not to mention embarrassing! I yelled at him at the park and at the bookstore! And he is Naruto's bestfriend! Does he not know his bestfriend is cheating on his wife? How could he condone such actions! Does this what London does to Naruto?' _Sakura thought incredulously.

Sakura's bad thoughts kept adding and adding about this Lord Sasuke, '_He might be a lord and such but there is no excuse for cheating on your heavily pregnant wife.'_

Naruto and Sasuke rode through the thickets of trees towards the East of the Cornwall and stopped on a landing that overlooks the main manor and the big pond on the West.

"Sasuke, I know you might have heard this from others, but are you really alright being back here again?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was quiet for minute then turned to Naruto, "I need to be, Naruto. I need to be."

"You all must be tired from the long journey, I will have Jerusha escort you to your quarters so you can take rest and freshen up before Luncheon," As Lady Mikoto stood up and rang up for the maid. The maid then assisted Tsunade and Sakura to their quarters.

After few minutes, Lady Izumi entered the drawing room with a big smile on her face, but then frowned when she saw that Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura were no longer in the room, "Where is the Grace and Lady Sakura?"

"Oh, I have them retired to their quarters, they seemed exhausted from their journey," Lady Mikoto said and sipped her tea.

"Oh, hmmm. Mother, you remember the story I told you about Sasuke and this lass in the bookstore? It was Lady Sakura," Lady Izumi said as she happily sat on the settee.

Upon hearing this, Lady Mikoto turned to Lady Izumi with wide eyes. '_Well, how about that!'_ Lady Mikoto thought and then a small smile lit her face.


	10. The Expected and Unexpected

Chapter 10: The Expected and the Unexpected

It was late in the afternoon when Naruto and Sasuke to travel back to the manor when Naruto said, "I can't for you to meet my cousin, Sasuke! Remember the one I have been telling you about? She just arrived from America a couple of weeks ago and Aunt Tsunade already had it in her mind to give her a debut here in London."

'_Arrived in London? Debut? SHE? His cousin is a she?'_ Sasuke thought.

They arrived at the manor and was informed by Obito that all guests have already arrived and they are now retiring to their own chambers. He also told Sasuke that Lady Mikoto was waiting for him at the library. With a firm nod, he then heads off to the library as Obito ushers Naruto to his own chamber.

He knocked firmly and heard his mother's soft approval for him to enter. He found his mother staring at the family portrait that was hanging on the middle of the library.

"Mother? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Sasuke, I expected you to be here with Izumi and I tas we welcome the guests, where were you?"Lady Mikoto said as she turned to his youngest son. There was a stern tone in her voice but the look she gave her seemed soft and tired.

"My apologies Mother, I lost track of time. I had fun riding, seeing the manor and the land again," Sasuke replied sincerely with his head bowed down.

"It has been a while when we have been here, such happy and bad memories in this house…" Lady Mikoto said as she turned back to look at the painting. "Sasuke… "

Sasuke look at his mother expectantly, waited for his mother to continue.

"Duchess Tsunade asked me a favor for her great grand niece. Would you escort her for her debut here in London… for me?"

Sasuke was taken aback with this request. From what Naruto told him, his Aunt wanted to give debut to his cousin here but from what he can remember from the countless stories Naruto told him, he knows that the woman was a season older than them, '_Isn't it a bit late for her to debut, she is definitely way past the marrying age? Is that a trend in America?'_

"Her mother is my closest friend who have helped your father and I with our situation before, oh you have already heard the story far too many times. I just wanted to help her daughter while she is here in London," Mikoto said solemnly.

Sasuke looked at his mother, there is definitely an underlying message in that request. '_This is Manipulation!'_

"I can't say no to this, isn't that right, Mother?"

His mother's lips slowly tilted upward to a smile, and this alone made Sasuke thought that his mother is adamant with the request for him to escort this said lady.

"Of course not, my darling son. You can either accept or not, but I would really appreciate it if you can do this for your mother. She is the daughter of my closest friend, my confidante, your father and I's ally when all of the ton were against us…"

"The ton are a bunch of bloody idiots, tch", Sasuke whispered to himself.

"I heard that Sasuke," his mother sternly called him out, "besides, I have seen her myself earlier and she is a beautiful lass, just like her mother. I do think agree with Duchess Tsunade that having you as one of her escorts will enhance her chances to be called upon."

Sasuke shook his head, he knows that there is no way he can just say "no" to his mother, "alright I will. I just hope she is not far worse than Lady Karin or Naruto."

His mother then beamed at him.

'_Oh, the things he do for family,"_ he sighed.

Sakura, Duchess Tsunade, and Naruto decided to stay in their chambers for the rest of the afternoon. They were informed that most guests had already arrived and that they will announce dinner once every guests had settled in their private chambers.

By around six in the evening, each guests had received summons that the banquet was ready and they are to be expected to be in the hall by the hour. They were also advised that the banquet will be an informal event as the formal event will be held two nights after.

Sakura opted to wear a cotton muslin, empire-waistline gown with a low square-cut neckline. The dress was in chiffon pink and the ribbon that goes below her bust was in dull green shade, matching her hair and eyes. The dress had little flowers made of lace sewn on the lower hem of the skirt as well at the lining of the neckline. The sleeves were puffed and has ribbons that ended up just past Sakura's elbows.

Sakura thought that the dress conveys elegance but simple, she liked it that way. From the time that they started their travel to the manor earlier, she already thought that she would not want to get unwarranted attention from the ton as much as she can. From the stories her aunt and Lady Mikoto told her, it seemed like the ton were full of vicious people - who looked and judge you based on how you dress, how important you are in their society, or your money. Sakura doesn't like it, she doesn't like it one bit.

As she exited her chamber, Naruto was standing outside her door. "O my dear cousin! You look absolutely stunning tonight!" he grinned at her.

Her cousin was also dashing in his soft blue coat and matching breeches, a linen shirt under a soft tan waistcoat, and dark brown riding boots.

Sakura smiled back, "I could say the same to you, gone are the days that you worn too-big of a size tweeds and trousers".

Naruto grinned back at her and offered his arm to her.

"Where is Aunt Tsunade?"

"Oh, Obito already escorted her to the hall."

As the cousins were directed by the footman to the door to the main hall, they turned and can already see the people inside. Naruto felt Sakura physically stiffen at the sight of the people present tonight.

He patted her arm and ushered themselves to the hall. Almost all people turned to them as Naruto's grin grew wider.

'_He hadn't changed a bit, he is still enamored with the overwhelming attention,'_ Sakura thought as she looked at Naruto, all confident with his stance and strut.

He was never really like that before, he was confident yes but this is somehow different. He now exudes that air of nobility around him and people that greeted him left and right as they enter the hall shows how loved he is by these people.

Sakura felt genuinely happy for her cousin, after all he had been through. He seems to be enjoying his stay in London. However, not the same thing can be say with Sakura. She feels conscious with all of them staring at them as they walk.

Little whispers here and there. She felt like as if she was some odd attraction for them to look at and mumble about.

Naruto felt the anxiety surrounding Sakura. He looked towards her and saw that she had her head bow down again and was pressing herself as if she was hiding from the prying eyes.

Naruto knows that most the people here are probably curious as to who she is, also not to mention her unique haircolour, it kind of adds to the appeal the ton is probably thinking about his cousin.

He patted her arm and gave her an encouraging smile.

She smiled back, grateful that her cousin was always there to support her.

They reached a corner where Lady Mikoto, Lady Izumi, and Lord Sasuke were standing to greet the guests.

Sakura's eyes slowly widen as they approach the hosts of this banquet, the Uchihas.

Her hand started to get clammy as nervousness started to inch in to her body, '_they all looked good together as family. They look like a portait. That beautiful man with his beautiful wife, and their beautiful matriarch.'_

Before they even reach the family, Sakura saw the lady with the fiery red hair approached the Uchihas as well. She curtsied and was now trying to talk the man.

'_I can't believe this! That beautiful face of his is nothing, how could he flaunt his mistress to his pregnant wife!Is this the norm in London? Are all men like these? Do they always keep a mistress even if they are married?', _so many questions ran inside Sakura's head. She just can't believe the fact that people could actually do such disrespectful things, even if they are handsome as that man.

Naruto and Sakura reached the Uchihas. Lady Mikoto and Lady Izumi's smiles grew as they saw the cousins approaching them.

Sasuke's reaction was altogether different. It was a mix of daze, confusion, and a little admiration. The lady in front of him reminded him of faeries that his mother's stories that he used to hear when he was young one. With her simple dress and flowers ornaments strewn on her hair, she looked ethereal.

Sasuke felt like he needed to get wine.

Naruto took Lady Mikoto's gloved hand and gently brush his lips, then did the same with Lady Izumi and Lady Karin, who was standing still near Lord Sasuke and narrowing her eyes towards Sakura.

Sakura timidly curtsied as Naruto introduced her again to Lady Mikoto, Lady Izumi, and Lady Karin.

"And this chap, is my closest confidante, Sasuke. I remember writing a few letters about him," Naruto said as he patted the man's back. "Sasuke, this is my dearest cousin, Sakura one I have been telling you about."

'_This woman is a marksman? A good horse rider? And can punch an adult man? Interesting…'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura tried hard to avoid Sasuke's gaze. The said man took her hand and firmly kissed it, "Pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Sakura."

"Likewise. Lord Uchiha, I presume?" Sakura said with much control on her voice. She felt a quiver coming out when she spoke.

A small grin broke through Sasuke's face, with his eyes still staring at her.

She now knows why women seemed to get dotty with Lord Uchiha, it was his intense gaze. With eyes as dark as the night sky, his gaze felt like he was stripping her bare and he knows things that only the universe also knows. She feels that her blood is slowly rushing to her face.

'_This is bad, this is sooo bad! I think I am attracted to this man!' _Sakura thought wildly.

'_But he is already married, and not to mention a mistress! I can't be attracted to someone who is unfaithful!'_


	11. Chapter Break

Chapter Break: Notes

Thank you for everyone who had been reading and following this story of mine. This fanfic is the first story I have posted and I really love it that some people find it interesting. :)

A little background of the story - what prompted to write it as well as references when it comes to the language spoken in Victorian Era-London.

The reason why I started this fanfic is because I got hooked again with Historical fiction stories/novels. I am a big fan of Julia Quinn ever since and knowing that Bridgerton Series will be serialized in Netflix (I think), it made me inspired to write something SS with that AU. I haven't seen that much stories with this kind of AU. Since I am not a Native English speaker- I am fromSE Asia, all of the things in this story are all based on research and referencing. There might be instances of inconsistency with its historical accuracy - I tried, I will keep trying though. :)

Onto the referencing and research materials I used for this:

Language, the language I used is actually referenced on the historical fiction I have read before. I will try to describe them based on how I understand them.

"The Ton" is a reference to the elite Londoners in 16th to probably late 19th Century. This will be composed of people with Nobility and their relatives, businessman, successful entertainers, Knights, and Soldiers of the Queen.

Debut in those eras, I likened them to Coming Out of Age ceremonies in Japan but in those times, when a young lady is debuted to the ton, it means that she is ready for courting and accepting prospective suitors. If I am not mistaken this is around 16 years old. When you reach the age of 20 and above with no marriage proposals or suitors - regardless of reason, you will then be called a SPINSTER. Spinsters are your aunts that are single and chaperons you on dates - that's them.

I tried to lessen modern day slangs and cuss words. There are certain articles that has list of Victorian Era slang/cuss words. Here are some sites that I usually reference to when it comes to dialogue:

article/53529/56-delightful-victorian-slang-terms-you-should-be-using

article/527096/25-great-insults-18th-century-british-slang

When it comes to Historical accuracy of the set-up, I based on research - the Nobility that they have and the places. I just wanted to clear things up (I had address this in with a reader of mine in regards to Karui's race - I made her an Indian Noble), there are no ill-intention or racism on why I decided to make Karui an Indian, it is not just because she is a POC. I wanted Karui to have a connection with Konoha ( technically when I wrote this ff, I envisioned Konoha as the late 18th Century London) and based on what I have read on London's History, India was one of their stronger colonies (as I would think) so it was logical for me to make Karui an Indian instead of other race. When I was conceptualizing the story, I already had the idea of making Karui a person that lives outside London, basically a foreigner. At first she was supposed to be African but I felt that it wasn't quite right, and making her African will mess up the timeline I created for the story. So again, no ill-intention towards any race, I just tried to make it a close to history as possible.

Clothing and fashion, this is quite hard for me since I am not a Native English so I rely heavily on articles and yt videos when it comes to appearance and clothing. However, this is my basic reference for clothing - . /page/0-9/18th-century-fashion/

Clothing for men is easy, it is mainly : breeches, top coats, waist coats, spencers, frocks, undershirts with frills or button up, cuffs, and riding or crop boots. With women, it is harder to describe and has a lot of layers. It could be from fluffy to flowy to outrageously poofed. Skirts are in layers, the poofy the skirts have more layers. Petticoats are in-trend especially formal gatherings, a square front bodice on top of a corset are normally seen, with most sleeves ending on the elbow. This will be adorned with ribbons and laces, can be puffed or straight with asymmetrical cuts . Makeups, yes they have but not everyone kinda like wearing it - I know historically Queen Elizabeth I does). With hair styles, women mostly put their hair up on a bun with frills on sides but they can also wear their hair down decorated ribbons, flowers, or hats and bonnets.

I think that's it. If there are things that I have missed out on that you want me to answer or something, feel free to let me know. Chapter 11 will be coming out soon, it just that quarantine sucks and makes me do stuff a lot more inside the house. Anyways, thank you again for supporting my first-ever fanfic, I hope you guys will continue to do so.

Stay safe and… wash your hands. :)


	12. Wine and Waltz

Chapter 11: Wine and Waltz

Sakura can not believe her train of thought, she was attracted to this married man. A man who is not just married but also, all their encounters together results in an argument of sorts. Even if the man is impossible and he is married, she can not deny the fact that he is very attractive.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she continues to look at Lord Uchiha while still mulling over her attraction towards the insufferable Lord. Sakura felt that the hall got smaller as Lord Uchiha continued to look at her as he slowly put her gloved hand down but not releasing his grasp.

Lady Mikoto and Lady Izumi looked towards the both of them, with Lady Izumi sporting a wide grin on her face.

"Ahem, uh…" Naruto audibly coughed, prompting Sakura to take her hand back from Sasuke's grasp, and Sasuke, dropping her hand.

Sakura felt Lady Karin's eyes focused on her, she can see Lady Karin took hold of Lord Sasuke's arm quite tigthly.

A servant passed by the group, offering them with several assortments of drinks.

Sasuke can not help but take a glass of wine from the tray, he badly needs this drink.

He can not believe what he just did. He did not know what prompted him to prolonged his grasp on Sakura's hand, '_It just felt right.'_

Lady Karin did not like the atmosphere that the two people were creating. "Lord Sasuke, how about we take a walk towards the garden? It feels a little stuffy in here, don't you think?" she said.

Lord Sasuke looked at her and then remembered, '_Ah yes, I forgot she was here.'_

"No, I would rather stay here at the moment. As the head of the family, it is my obligation to welcome guests," he replied sternly.

Lady Karin was taken aback with his response but she tried not to show it. Her hold of Sasuke's arm loosened and she started to fidget.

Naruto being the gentleman he is, offered Lady Karin to accompany her on her walk in the gardens, which Lady Karin gladly accepted - to save herself from the embarrassment.

Naruto offered a nod to his cousin, which Sakura gave him a shy smile. It was Naruto's way of asking permission to leave Sakura with them as he escorted Karin to the gardens.

Lady Izumi still sporting a grin on her face, "tell me Sakura dear, how are you faring with your stay here in the Uchiha manor?" she asked as she slightly grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to settee situated on the sides of the hall. "You don't mind if we sit for a while, standing too long is not really something I really liked."

As Sakura and Izumi were out of ear shot, Lady Mikoto turned to her son, he was downing his wine like it was water and his eyes following the two ladies who were walking away from them.

"Sasuke, isn't it too early to drink that much? We haven't even had dinner yet," Lady Mikoto pointed out with a slight amused on her voice.

"Mother, I am fine. I just need this drink," he replied just after he finished his glass of wine.

"She is very beautiful, don't you think so? She is just like her mother. I am sure she will be successful on her debut and there will be several suitors that will definitely asked an audience with her."

"Tch"

"You are just like your father and your brother," she said with a small laugh escaping from her mouth.

Sasuke turned to her mother, as he was still looking at Sakura and Izumi, "What do you mean, mother?" He did not like what his mother is implying with his unconventional actions towards Naruto's cousin.

His mother just laughed and then followed the two ladies to the settee, leaving Sasuke with a empty glass of wine and full of disturbing thoughts.

Izumi can not stop herself from smiling as she looks at Sakura with earnest. She knows that this young lady will definitely cause a havoc in her younger brother-in-law's life, she also doesn't mind it if she becomes her sister-in-law. '_I am way over my thoughts on this but, I just can not stop,' _She thought.

Sakura looked at Izumi and her smiling face. It was a little awkward on her end, with her thoughts of being attracted to her husband, yet here she is also can not help but give a shy smile towards the pregnant lady.

"I apologize for how Sasuke acted towards you in the book store the other day," Izumi started.

Sakura smiled, "Please do not fret yourself about it Lady Izumi, it was a little misunderstanding."

"Well, he still shouldn't act so chesty with his replies. My goodness, I always tell him that if he keeps on acting like that, he would never be able to get m…." Izumi mulled over when Lady Mikoto join them at the settee.

"Well, my feet are aching from greeting the guests and it seems like Sasuke is drinking wine too early," Lady Mikoto said as she sat beside Izumi. "I swear that boy would be the only Uchiha that is alcoholic."

"Mother, Shisui has that title already," Izumi then replied, forgetting the thing that she was supposed to say to Sakura.

"Speaking of the devil," Lady Mikoto said as she looked forward towards a man with a messy black hair with a bright smile adorning his face.

"Aunt Mikoto and my lovely cousin Izumi, pleasant evening to you ladies, how are you ladies doing?" He said with a very carefree voice.

He then notice Sakura sitting beside Izumi, "Well, well, well… I did not know we have a relative with such colour of hair. I hope that you are not a relative of ours because it would be such a shame if I would ask you out for walk or a ride and you are indeed a cousin of ours. It has been a while since I saw beauty like yours, present company excluded of course." He then Sakura the biggest smile which Izumi giggled.

"Shisui, behave yourself. This is Lady Sakura Haruno and she is the great-niece of Duchess Tsunade," Lady Mikoto reprimanded but with a smile on her face.

"Great-niece, you say? You are Naruto's cousin then? How could that beef head of man have a cousin as beautiful as you, that's absurb! Although Duchess Tsunade is indeed a picture of great beauty. But Naruto's cousin? Bah!" Shisui said as he took Sakura's hand and kissed it.

Sakura's cheek slightly turned red and cannot help but give a smile towards this jolly man. He may be forward but it was a breathe of fresh air and very different from most of her encounters. She is definitely sure that this man is a dangerous rake, a very charming and dangerous rake!

"Tell me Lady Sakura, has anyone asked you for a dance yet?"

Sakura shooked her head which made Shisui smiled more. "Well then, it would be my pleasure if I would be your first dance for tonight. I would rather want to start my evening in the presence of such lady."

Sakura gave him her dance card and Shisui wrote his name on it. Izumi was still on her giggling fit, a tall-tale sign that she thinking something.

After Shisui wrote his name on Sakura's card, it was the exact time that Naruto returned to them.

"Oi! What are you doing to my cousin?"

"Nothing inappropriate yet, I assure you. I am being on my best behavior since my lovely Aunt and cousin are here," Shisui replied nonchalantly.

Naruto rushed to Sakura's side, "did he do something? I could defend your honor, dear cousin!". He then notice the card that was then returned to Sakura. "Well, I would love to be your first dance cousin but this oaf had beat me to it. Would second dance be alright?" Naruto asked with his eyes glistening with hope. Sakura then gave the card to Naruto so he can write his name.

Before the dinner was to be served that night, there was a little speech that was made by Uchiha matriarch, welcoming every guests that were able to join them for the next few days for this annual gathering.

Sakura was sitting beside Tsunade. Sakura tried to look around the hall and noticed a lot of a familiar women two rows at the back, it was Lady Ino and her acquaintances. Lady Ino and the others saw her and they give out a small wave of their fans towards Sakura, which Sakura returned the gesture back to them.

She then to scanned the whole hall again and found Naruto with a lot of gentlemen standing on the side of the hall. She does recognize some of the gentlemen that was with her cousin.

What made her stop looking was when she saw Lord Sasuke's eyes, they were looking at her intently. It was like he was studying her, scrutinizing her.

Their eyes met and somehow Sakura can not looked away. He has this magnetic pull towards him that Sakura can not understand and she is afraid that if she tries to reason this out, she may not like the reason why. She already hated the fact that she was attracted to the married Lord Uchiha.

She then heard Lady Mikoto saying that the dinner will be served in about two hours, with that she ended her welcoming speech and the music started playing.

Few minutes had passed when she saw Shisui coming to them.

"Your Grace. Thank you for gracing us with your lovely presence tonight" as he took Tsunade's hand and grazed his lips.

Aunt Tsunade gave a firm nod towards Shisui and looked at him with narrow eyes. "Ah Shisui Uchiha, still a charming devil arent you?"

"You wound me, Your Grace. I was only speaking of the truth. I was never known to lie," Shisui replied. "Good evening, Lady Sakura."

Tsunade looked at Sakura and then smiled, "Ah, so you were already introduced to my niece."

"Yes, Your Grace, and she had promised me the first dance for tonight," he grinned.

"Well then, go. Bring her back all in one piece, Uchiha!" Tsunade replied.

Shisui brought Sakura in the middle of the dance hall and was already taking her hand and placing his other hand in an appropriate distance on Sakura's waist. They began a small dance of waltz to the music.

"Ah, my cousin is staring at us. What ever is the matter with that boy?" Shisui thought aloud.

Sakura turned to look around and saw Lord Sasuke, looking at them with the coldest looks she had ever seen.

"He looks like he is already planning to call me out for a duel at the break of dawn tomorrow morning, tsk," Shisui contuinued on with a big grin on his face. He then lowered his face towards Sakura's ear and whispered, " I do think that my cousin has taken quite a liking towards you."

Sakura's ears turned red with how close Shisui is and what he was implying with his words. That cannot be impossible, he is already married. Besides, it would be unbecoming of her if she decides to act upon her attraction to the said Lord. She was not raise that way, regardless of how devilishly attractive the man is.

"I don't think that is the case, Lord Shisui," she replied hastily. "He is already mar…"

"Oi, I think it is my time to dance with my cousin," Naruto popping from the side, stopping the two dancing.

"Such an impeccable timing you have there, Naruto," Shisui said with an obvious sarcasm.

Sakura could not help but smile, Shisui is a gentleman that is very forward and somewhat overtly friendly but you cannot help but be charmed.

Shisui bowed down and then let Naruto take over with the dance.

"That is not nice dear cousin. Shisui was actually being charming," Sakura said as she and Naruto started to dance.

"No, dear cousin! Shisui is a good man but he is a dangerous rake. He has lots of lady companion and I would not want you to be heart broken because of him," Naruto explained.

"Just like you?" Sakura sighed. "I am old enough Naruto, I think… I mean, I know I can handle myself."

"I am just worried, men here in London are different from the ones in America. They are not like father or Uncle Kizashi," Naruto explained.

Sakura sighed again and didn't answer Naruto anymore. She knows he is worried about her but she knows herself and her heart. She doesn't see anything wrong with a playful banter with a charming and witty man like Shisui.

'_Nothing was playful with how Shisui and Sakura danced'_, Sasuke thought. His cousin is definitely toying with him. With the smirk he gave Sasuke as he saw them dance together. He knows Shisui is thinking of something.

His stare never left Shisui even after he released Sakura from his hold and Naruto took over. He then followed Shisui coming over to where he was standing.

"My my my, dear cousin. Why the killing intent? Did I do something wrong?" Shisui said. His eyes clearly shows something was spinning on his head.

"Tch, You are so annoying," Sasuke said with the 4th drink on hand.

Shisui laughed heartily and tapped Sasuke's shoulders, "don't fret, she may be beautiful but I don't play with the lady that my cousin has already set his eyes on."

He then walked off, leaving Sasuke downing his 4th drink of the night.

He is starting to hate this evening.


	13. Patience and Temper (II)

Chapter 12 : Patience and Temper (II)

Sakura was loving this evening.

This is the first time that she actually experience this kind of lavish gathering. It is like those old stories that she used to read when she was still a child.

As she and Naruto continued to waltz, Sakura notice Lady Hinata sitting on the settee with a chaperone and Lady Temari. She guessed that Lady Ino and Lady Tenten are somewhere, prolly dancing as well.

She then tapped Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, would you be a dear and asked Lady Hinata for a dance as well?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Sakura then at Lady Hinata sitting on the side. "Maybe I could."

"Please, I haven't seen her dance yet and don't you think it would be courteous of you to do so?" Sakura continued on.

Naruto then smiled and nodded firmly which made Sakura smile. She will definitely make Lady Hinata's night memorable.

After her dance with Naruto, several gentlemen - well, all of them areNaruto's friends that Sakura already met, she was then asked for a dance by someone she was not familiar with.

She felt a little apprehensive to accept the request because she doesn't know him and she doesn't want to seem like as snotty chit if she refused.

Before Sakura could refused, Baron Hatake came from the side, "You promised me a dance, Lady Sakura, remember?"

She looked up to him and smiled gratefully for saving her, which Baron Hatake also return with a grin.

Sakura was having a great time but, someone from the sides watching her, was definitely in a foul mood. A foul mood that he was not even sure why he is in a foul mood in the first place.

'_Tis is all her fault.'_ Sasuke wanting to grab another glass of wine but remembered he was already on his 6th glass, _'tis is not good.'_

Sasuke breathed in another sigh as he saw Sakura now dancing with Baron Hatake. That wretched old man is dancing way too close towards the woman, '_perverted old man.'_

Shisui came back to stand beside Sasuke as they both watched at the dancing two.

"Well how about that, who would have thought that Baron Kakashi could actually dance, that old dog!" Shisui exclaimed.

"He is too old for her."

"I am not saying anything, Sasuke. Besides, you got to admit they do looked good together."

"Tch," Sasuke huffed in annoyance which resulted in Shisui laughing out loud. "What are you doing back here anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, are you not going to ask Lady Sakura for dance?" Shisui asked, feigning innocence.

Although Sasuke knows that there is nothing innocent when it comes to Shisui Uchiha, he decided not to dignify Shisui with an answer. All he knows is that blasted woman is making him furious and admire her at the same time.

"Aunt actually told me about Lady Sakura's past and Duchess Tsunade's plans of having her debut here in London. I do think she will be successful, just look at the men of the ton looking at her now!" Shisui said nonchalantly, trying to get a reaction from Lord Uchiha.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance again towards Shisui's direction. He knows what his cousin is implying but regardless if that is indeed the case, something like love and relationships is not in Sasuke's immediate mind. He just lost his father and brother, the sole responsibility is on his shoulders. '_There are lots of things I need to consider as well as my family… I am is still grieving…'_

After Sakura's dance with Baron Hatake, he lead her where her aunt was sitting.

"Had fun, child?" her great-aunt asked.

Sakura can only grin to show how much she was enjoying this night. She never expected dances to be this entertaining however, all that dancing made her thirsty. She looked around, trying to spot a server to ask if she can get a glass of water but to no avail.

She then decided it is not a problem if she will just look for the pantry and get the water herself, it is menial thing anyways. She asked permission from her aunt and stood up, looking for a hall door going towards the pantry.

Sasuke exhaled another sigh he did not know he was holding. That woman was making him flustered without even doing anything. He can breathe now that she is nowhere in his line of sight. '_Tis is ridiculous! How could I be attracted to woman who has a bloody mouth and has a unfathomable temper!'_

He was taken out of mind's thoughts when he heard Lady Karin's voice on his side.

"Lord Sasuke, could you please accompany me to the library? I had something to tell you of much importance." The lady said while she batted her eyes at him.

'_Might as well get this done. I know that she will tell me about her feelings, it is as if I haven't noticed it. She was not that subtle about it in the first place,'_ Sasuke thought as he lead them out the hall towards the study at the other side of the manor.

Sakura was now convinced that she is now lost. The pantry should not be this hard to find especially that it should just be around or next to the main hall where everyone is. The dining hall was just beyond it but for God's sake, she cannot fathom why she can not find the pantry.

She had been walking aimlessly for two minutes now and still have not found the pantry nor any servants that could guide her going there. She found a wide wooden door on the end of the hall she was currently walking in. It is wide enough to be a pantry door and there are candle lights seeping through it.

She opened the door slightly and peeked in, she let out a sigh to find out it was not a pantry but rather a big library of sorts. She was in awe when she saw the wide variety of books that were inside. The shelves were labeled depending on the topics of the books and most shelves were reaching the ceiling. The light she saw was coming from the fireplace that was left lit.

In the middle of the room was a big red, mahogany study table with few pens and papers on it, and a lamp that was left turned on. There were also several books on the floor. The side of the study room has a wide settee that you can you to sprawl when you are to engross in reading. On top of that settee, hanging by the wall was a large portrait, a family painting. The lights from the fireplace and lamp were not enough to light the whole painting but Sakura could definitely see a family of 4, one adult man , two young men, and a woman.

She was trying to squint at the painting to get a good look on it when she heard footsteps coming near the room. Sakura gasped and she turned to look around to look for a place where she can hide. It would be bad if some people find her snooping in places that she should not have been in, in the first place.

She hiked up her skirt and ducked to the side of the wide settee where she deemed was little dark, '_tis will be a good enough hiding spot.'_

She thinks that whoever was going there would probably not notice her hiding there, the space was small and darker than the rest of the room.

Sasuke led Lady Karin to the study room which he found it strange that the door was opened. He knew for a fact that before he left for the gathering, he had closed this door.

He and Lady Karin were now standing on the middle of the room when Karin looked at him and grasped both his arms.

"Lord Sasuke, I know you know what I feel about you and I am not ashame to say that I used my father's influence to bargain his prized hunting bird just for me to be able to spend time with you," she started to say. "I know this is not the right time for this, but I do genuinely love you. Could you… Could you, learn to love me, too?"

Sasuke let out a deep sigh then he looked at Karin, who was looking at him expectantly. Oh he knows that she did that to spend time with him and he knows about her affections, but on his end, it was just not there, '_this does not feel right.'_

Sasuke took hold both of Karin's shoulders and took a deep breathe, "Karin, I…."

"**Please, do not do anything while I am still here! If you would just let me pass by and let me get out of here, you could continue what you two are doing! But it would be best not to… Oh God!" **Sakura jumped out from her hiding place, screaming with her palms covering her eyes.

Sasuke took a step back away from Karin with the sound of a woman's voice coming from the settee. He turned to see Sakura with her hands on her eyes standing on the side. His mouth and eyes widen as he stare at the woman screaming her head off.

"Please before you two do anything, let me pass and get out of your way!" She said. "Although, I think it would be best that you two do not do anything disgraceful when your wife is just beyond the other side of the manor…Oh God,"she peeked through her fingers and seeing Sasuke and Karin a foot apart.

She straightened her back, tried to muster as much composure as she can then held her head high and walked out of her hiding space. She then passed the two and once she got the door, she looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, "Please do not do this, your wife is a nice and really beautiful lady, please do not do this."

After that small declaration, she bolted out of the room, to another door that led to his mother's garden.

Karin looked up to him and mouthed, "Wife?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his eyes followed Sakura out of the room through the door.

"Tch," Sasuke sighed and then looked at Karin and said, "I apologize Lady Karin but, I am not the man you should want nor the man you should love. I don't feel the same towards you but I do hope you find someone who will be worthy of it though."

He then bolted out of the room to follow Sakura to the gardens.

'_Great, I am lost… again. I just wanted to drink some water,' _Sakura sighed as she now wandered aimlessly in a maze garden. She would appreciate the garden more - the flowers and the statues - if she was not lost in it and if it was daytime.

She found a marble bench and decided to take a rest while contemplating what she should do next. She could scream but with the music that was playing in the main hall, she doubted that anyone could have hear her. She could stay on this bench and wait until its morning, somebody would bound to find her, but she will get sick with the how cold the night air is.

She was then spotted a big tree with a little swing hanging on its big branch. Sakura decided to climb up that tree and see where she is and probably find a way that would bring her closer to the manor.

She nodded her head, stood up, and decided to climb that tree.

She was already half way the tree's trunk when she heard someone shouted, "You!"

Sakura lost her footing and started to slide down the tree. Lord Sasuke got there just in the same time Sakura landed on her bum.

"What the bloody hell were you doing?" Sasuke exasperately said as he grabbed Sakura's elbow and pulled her up.

Sakura looked at him with defiance on her eyes, "well I was looking for the path that will lead me back to manor."

Sasuke sighed, his patience is starting to wear thin.

"You could have fallen down and hit our head on the ground."

"I have you know Lord Sasuke, that I am expert in tree climbing," Sakura replied with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Yes, yes you are… so much of an expert, you lost your footing and slide back down."

Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment, "I was shocked when you shouted, you made me lose my focus!"

Sasuke felt like this has had happened before, he was sure of it. This woman will definitely kill him, one way or another.

"You bloody woman, are testing my PATIENCE!" Sasuke growled at her.

"And you sir, are testing my TEMPER!" She gruffed then glared at him.


	14. Wet and Wild

Chapter 13: Wet and Wild

Sasuke glared harder at the petite young lass in front of her. '_The audacity of this woman to shout at me in my own home!'_

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth, mortified with what she just had said to the Lord. She already shouted what she felt even before she realized how crude her response was. This was the Lord of this land, he technically owns the manor she is staying in for the next couple of days, he is her cousin's closest friend, his family were nothing but friendly and accepting towards her, and here she was - trying to stop herself from lashing out to him.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, pinched his eyebrows together, and let out an audible groan, '_Why is this impossible woman doing this to me?'_

"I deeply apologise Lord Sasuke, I was driven by my anger and I wasn't supposed to say those to you! How rude can I be?! I don't mean to disrespect you in your own home," Sakura said nervously as she looked directly back to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at her, it was a mistake to directly looked at her eyes. Her eyes were a little misty and the moon reflected on her eyes. Her eyes were like emerald ponds that you can see on a clear spring day.

Sasuke shook his head, " 'Tis quite alright Lady Sakura, I shouldn't have startled you, that was ungentleman of me."

Sakura nodded her head slowly as she then looked back to the path where Lord Sasuke had come from, she figured if he had come from there, chances are she will be able to get back to the manor by going the same way.

"Well, I must be going good Sir, I have been out of presence for quite a long time now and Aunt Tsunade might be worried sick about me by now…" Sakura said as she turned and started walk to the path.

Sasuke looked at her retreating back and then remembered something, the reason why he followed her in the first place.

"Wait," Sasuke said as he gently grabbed Sakura by the elbow.

Sakura looked at his hand grasping her and turned her head back to him.

"There is something I need to ask of you… what do you mean by "my wife"?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned back to him completely and shrugged, "well, I guess it is common for men to keep mistresses even if they are already married. I just felt like it is a little disrespectful to your wife to have your trysts in the house you share with her and your family."

Sasuke was not sure if his hearing is failing him or that this beautiful woman in front of him was distracting him but '_Wife? Disrespectful? Mistress? Trysts? What is she saying?'_

Sakura then continued on, "Lady Izumi is an amicable and beautiful lady and you have a handsome son that looked exactly like you. Maybe… Maybe, I just couldn't fathom the idea that you would need to have an affair with someone when you already have Lady Izumi as a wife."

Sasuke burrowed his brows together, '_Son? Izumi? Wife? Where the bloody hell does this woman got her idea that I am married to Izumi?'_

Before Sasuke can even ask about it, Sakura then continued, "I was just trying to protect Lady Izumi's reputation as a your wife because your family have become dear to me in the short time I have met them."

Sasuke decided to let go of Sakura's elbow as he tries to think of the right response to Sakura's statement. He knows he needs to clarify everything to Lady Sakura before everything gets out of hand. He doesn't want to be in a middle of the gossip column on the Sunday papers anymore.

He can already see it in his mind, '_**Lord Uchiha of Cornwall, cheating on his wife? He has a wife?!**_' - if this misunderstanding got out to the ton's prying aunts and mothers, he will never hear the end of it from his mother.

"I think you gravely mistaken, Lady Sakura. Lady Izumi and I don't have that kind of relationship, we are a family - yes but, we are not married. Never was and God forbid, never will," Sasuke said with a groan. "Second, I assure you Lady Sakura, if I ever get married, I have no plans on keeping a mistress," he added, quite offended on what she implied.

Don't get him wrong, he loves Izumi like a real sister but marrying Izumi will make him tear his hair out and will make him the only bald Uchiha, he would want to keep his hair on top of his head, thank you. Even the early courtship of his brother and Izumi, he cannot understand his brother's undying love for that annoying lass.

Besides if he marries, he would want to have the same love and connection his mother and father had, his brother and Izumi had, he wanted to have that as well.

In his mind, Lady Sakura was bothersome as well - just like her cousin only tamer - but, for the love of God and everything that is holy, Sasuke doesn't understand why he feels a certain kind of pull towards her. 

"I am not quite sure where did you get the thought that Izumi and I were married and let alone, little Karasu as my son. Albeit, Karasu does looked like us most Uchihas - dark hair and eyes."

Sakura's wide eyes were a statement that there was indeed a misunderstanding on her end, "Well, I guess it is an error on my end when I saw you and Lady Izumi at the book shop, I did assume that you two are married," she said sheepishly.

Sakura's mouth widen when a sudden realization hit her, she just implied Lady Karin was a mistress. She is so mortified with herself, she cannot look at Sasuke directly.

"Lady Izumi is my late brother's widow."

"My apologies Lord Sasuke, I wasn't informed that your brother - Lady Izumi's husband - had passed on," Sakura said sincerely as she stared at the ground.

"Him and my father," Sasuke curtly added.

"Oh."

The air was thick because of the fiddly situation there in. Sakura was so embarrassed that she started to think of ways to get out when Sasuke took her arm and wrapped it securely on his elbow, "Let's go back, we have been gone long enough. Rumors will not do good for your reputation before you can even debut."

Sakura nodded meekly as she let Sasuke led her to the path that will lead them back to the manor.

Behind a wide pillar, Sasuke peeked inside through the huge glass door that leads directly to the hall from the garden where they came from. Sakura loosened her grip on Sasuke's arm as she tries to sneak a peek as well, quite confused why Sasuke was peeking through the glass door.

Sasuke let an audible sigh of relief, it seemed like the dinner has not yet started, people were still dancing at the middle of the hall. He is quite confident that **no one** will notice if they discreetly enter the hall again. It would be quite a predicament if all guest were already in the dining hall or if someone notices them come in.

He then lightly pushed the door to a small gap for him and Lady Sakura to pass through. He grabbed Sakura's wrist as he slowly slides through the gap he made and pulled Sakura in.

When both of them were inside the hall, Sasuke quickly glanced around to see if someone spotted them and forcibly exhaled, '_I think we are safe.'_

Sasuke thinks they are safe but as luck would have it, they actually not.

Lady Mikoto, Lady Izumi, and Shisui were all sitting on a settee on the side a couple of steps away from the glass door, where Lady Sakura and Sasuke just slipped through in. A huge grin broke on Shisui and Lady Izumi's faces as they saw the two passing through the door discreetly with Sasuke holding Lady Sakura's hand. Lady Mikoto shook her head but a small smile broke on her face.

When both of them were already inside, Sasuke reluctantly released Sakura's hand. They both looked at each other, nodded, and went their separate ways.

Nothing was amiss throughout dinner.

Lady Karin was looking forlorn as she glanced discreetly to Lord Sasuke then glanced at Lady Sakura.

Lady Sakura thinks she had probably caused a misunderstanding between Lady Karin and Lord Sasuke. She tried to get Lady Karin's attention before the evening was over, as she wanted to explain what happened and give her apology for intruding earlier however, it seemed like Lady Karin was deliberately avoiding her and even Lord Sasuke.

She resigned from trying to get Lady Karin alone so she can explain, she just thought that she can always try tomorrow but that tomorrow never really bore any fruit because the next day, her cousin just told her that he heard the servers saying that Lady Karin left the manor only saying her goodbyes to the Uchihas, even before the breakfast was served. He even wondered out aloud why.

The morning was bright and the sun's warmth was tingling Sakura's skin. She was looking forward in seeing Ino and the other Ladies of the ton, probably have some tea and biscuits outside as well.

After a hearty breakfast, Lady Mikoto informed her guests that there are tables and chairs set up just beyond the gardens. She also added that the guests are free to roam Cornwall land if they so wish.

As they were escorted out the dining hall to the glass door that opens up to the entrance of a courtyard and the maze garden, Sakura was following diligently behind her aunt being escorted by her cousin. She was now able to fully appreciate the courtyard and the garden's facade.

The flowers were in bloom and the trees that lined up the courtyard provided a perfect shade as the women took a stroll through the courtyard, on the side of the maze garden.

As Sakura was admiring the beauty of the rural Britain, she felt a hand grabbed her elbow and yanked her back.

She turned back to see Lady Ino smiling at her and behind her where the other ladies of the ton. What made her curious was at the far end of the ladies was Lady Temari and Lord Nara. They seemed engaged in a conversation.

"Well, a pleasant morning to you Sakura!" Ino greeted her as she clings on Sakura's arm as they continued to walk down the path.

"I was looking for you last night. I was supposed to tell you something but you weren't anywhere. Where were you?" Ino asked.

"I… I was looking for a server to get some water but gotten a little lost."

Ino's eyes widen as her smile turned to a knowing grin, "Oho, I see."

Sakura slightly slapped Ino's arm as she knew what Ino was trying to convey with that grin of hers.

They reached a small hill that overlooks the whole Uchiha land.

There is a small patch of woodland on the right side. A smalll river goes through that small patch of forest and that river ends in a wide lake that was a little below the hill they were on. On the left side of the hill were some scattered trees where there are some tables and chairs under their shades.

Sakura and the other guests were found seats as they were being served some refreshments and biscuits.

Sakura was being dragged by Ino so she could join them on their table but she shook her head and told Ino, she was going to ask her aunt first if she can sit with them.

Sakura reached her Aunt's table. She was accompanied by Lady Mikoto, Lady Izumi, and the handsome little boy with a toy boat tucked under his arm, whom she mistakenly thought was Lord Sasuke's son.

The boy looked up at her with wide eyes, "Pretty eyes, mama! Mama, pretty eyes!"

Lady Izumi looked at her then at her son, "yes, she has pretty eyes."

The boy smiled wider as he then looked at Sakura.

"Uncle Sasuke probably thinks she has pretty eyes, too," Izumi added giggling as she patted her son's hair.

Tsunade shocked at hearing this, looked at Izumi who was still giggling and then at Sakura.

Sakura's face turned slightly pink, and it was not because of the sun.

"Izumi, don't embarrass Lady Sakura liked that," Lady Mikoto said as a wide smile can be seen on her face as she then nodded to Sakura.

"Come child, sit down. How was your sleep in your room? I do hope you had a restful night," Lady Mikoto asked as she pours Sakura's cup some tea.

"I did, thank you."

"Where are those men?" Duchess Tsunade huffed.

"Well, Sasuke told me they will be riding off to the country side and will probably return before elevenses here," Lady Mikoto replied.

Sakura was sipping her tea when Karasu approached her and touched her knee, "play boat?"

Sakura turned her head to Lady Izumi in which Lady Izumi nodded her approval.

Sakura took Karasu's hand as they walked back up the hill and trekked down to the wide lake below it. Sakura and Karasu walked on the side banks of the lake.

Karasu let go of Sakura's hand and went to the bank and put his boat on the water. Laughter erupted from the boy as the boat floats left and right following the soft waves the wind was creating.

Sakura was entralled by the small boy's laughter that when the boy stopped laughing and pointed to the boat then turned to her, the boat was making its "**journey**" to the center of the lake, she looked a little panicked, '_Oh no.'_

Sakura looked around for anyone that can help them. She could definitely scream for help but there were only women on the hill. If they decide to wait for the gentlemen to arrive and retrieve the boat, it might float further away.

Sakura took a deep breath and took off her clothes, stockings, and shoes until she was left only with a flimsy shift.

She took Karasu and her clothes a little farther away from the bank and then told him never ever go near the water. She then posed on the side of the bank and dove into the water.

Karasu's eyes widen, he jumped and clapped, cheered Sakura on as he saw Sakura swam to his boat.

Lady Ino was walking towards the hill to follow Sakura and Karasu to the lake. Earlier, she went to her Grace's table to ask if Sakura can sit with them only to be told that she and Karasu went to the lake to play boat. She then trekked back up the hill and was already on top when she saw Karasu jumping and clapping , beside Karasu were Sakura's clothes and shoes.

Ino frantically looked around to check where was Sakura when she spotted her on the lake swimming almost to the middle of it, towards a small tug boat.

Ino got over her shocked and ran back to inform them, and to ask for help.

Sasuke and other gentlemen just arrived and has seated when they saw Ino running down from the hill.

Ino reaching the table where Lady Tsunade, Lady Mikoto, Lady Izumi, Sasuke, and Naruto all seated, hunched over the table, "Sakura… in the lake…" in between breaths.

Sasuke and Naruto abruptly stood up and ran towards the lake followed by Lady Izumi and Lady Ino.

This commotion startled the guests, Lady Mikoto stood up, "please take your seats. I am sure everything is fine, there is nothing to worry about."

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, his thoughts turning darker and darker by the seconds. His mind was already telling him what if he arrived late and Sakura drowned from that lake. He doesn't know what to do, all he knows is his frustration was growing towards Sakura's reckless actions, _'What is she doing on the lake? What if she drowned?'_

Sasuke's fear was stemming from the fact that a stable boy of theirs almost drown there a couple of years ago.

Sasuke and Naruto reached the hill and saw Karasu still jumping and clapping.

Sasuke looked at the lake and saw Sakura was already near the bank with the small boat on her hand.

Sasuke felt a small flame of worry and frustration burned inside him, it was slowly eating him. His thoughts were running wild. He just can't keep his thoughts away, _'what if she drowned, what if she died?'_

Sasuke reached Karasu and Sakura first as Sakura with a wide smile, knelt down to Karasu's eye level and handed him his toy boat.

Karasu then hugged Sakura tightly, not really caring that Sakura was getting him wet . All he knows is he have his toy boat back.

As Karasu released her, Sakura was pulled up harshly on both her arms to stand up.

She was staring directly at Sasuke's eyes and she swore, she saw his eyes turned crimson red for a second.


	15. Fear and Denials

Chapter 14: Fear and Denials

_Fear. _

Fear is the sum of all the emotions that Sasuke is feeling at that moment. He was worried, frustrated, angry, towards this woman. Sasuke knew he felt this before, back when he first heard the news about his father and brother's accident but now, he doesn't understand why he is feeling all of these emotions for this woman he barely knew. There is this nagging feeling of fear that he can't shake off_._

_Fear. _

Fear is what Sakura felt as Sasuke's hands gripped her shoulders hard. She can see his eyes flashed crimson. She knew what she did was rather reckless but it was not as if she was a bad swimmer nor was she drowning , as a matter of fact, she bested Naruto in swimming when they were younger. She never seen a man this frustrated before, given all the arguments she had with him previously, this was entirely different.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? No… you were not even thinking!" Sasuke told her as his grip slid down to her arms.

"I… I was only…"

"Do you wish to die? I can't understand why you decided to do that for a measly toy boat! I can buy several of those toy boats for Karasu!" Sasuke started to shout at her as he shook her a little.

"I don't even care if you can swim or not, what you did was reckless! A grown man almost drown there couple of years ago. Sakura, a grown man!" Sasuke heaved in and then continued, "What if Karasu decided to jump and followed you to the water!"

Lady Izumi ran towards Karasu, picked him up and hold the boy close to her chest as the young child looked at his uncle furiously shouting at Sakura.

"Angry Uncle Sasuke?" the little boy asked his mother.

Izumi can clearly see the confusion on her son's eyes. This is the first time he saw his uncle angry and Lady Izumi's first time to see Sasuke raw with emotions, she never see him lose his composure like this, not even with the death of her husband and father-in-law. "Yes, he is angry, dear."

"Why mother?"

"Maybe because he is scared. Scared for what could have happened to you and Lady Sakura."

Izumi patted her child's head then looked up to Sakura, it was reckless indeed to leave Karasu by the bank just to get the toy boat but somehow she did understand why Sakura did what she had to do, she could even say it is like an innate instinct of women to do this - maternal instinct.

Naruto and Ino stopped a little farther from the hill. They can see the anger from Sasuke pouring out towards the small lady who is clearly to shocked of Sasuke.

This is the first time Lady Ino saw Lord Sasuke like this. Even she herself is somewhat feel scared and sorry for Sakura.

Sakura bit back a sob, yes-what she did was reckless she knows that. She just did what she thought that time was the best course of action.

"Lord Sasuke, you're hurting me."

Sasuke stopped, his hands loosened their hold and then abruptly dropped to his sides. His vision was somewhat clouded with all the emotions he was feeling but now, he can distinctly see the controlled tears threatening to pour out from Sakura's eyes.

Naruto got out of his initial shock and ran towards them. He tapped Sasuke's shoulder and shook his head. He casually unbutton his coat and shrugged it off. He gently laid his coat on Sakura's shoulders - to protect her modesty, and he then ushered Sakura towards back the hill.

It was by that time that Sasuke realized that Sakura almost naked and was shivering. Sasuke shook his head, he was so overtaken with his emotions that he didn't notice that Sakura was almost naked with her wet shift clinging to her skin and was shivering from the cold air.

As Sakura and Naruto passed Lady Izumi and Karasu, she stopped and looked apologetically to Lady Izumi, "I apologize Lady Izumi, what I did was reckless." She solemnly bowed her head.

Lady Izumi took pity, she held Karasu on her one arm and using her free hand, took Sakura's hand, "I understand Sakura, I am just glad nobody got hurt."

Sakura nodded. Sakura and Naruto continued their trek back towards the hill. Naruto pulled his cousin towards himself as he helped her walked.

"Well, that was eventful," Lady Ino declared as she continued down the hill, took Sakura's clothes and followed Sakura and Naruto back the hill.

Lady Izumi walked towards where Sasuke stood, she can see the confusion on Sasuke's face. She slightly shook her head, _'yes, being in love makes you feel all those emotions, Sasuke.'_

She tapped Sasuke's shoulder and told him that they should head back since it is almost lunch.

Sasuke letting a sigh, he nodded and went back up the hill with Izumi and Karasu.

The accident that happened caused a major gossip mill later that day. It really doesn't affect Sakura in any way, what she is thinking now is what the ton would say about her great-aunt and her cousin. If it is was just about her, she would not even care if people will think what they would want to think about what happened, but her great-aunt and her cousin's reputation - that is what she was worried about. Although her great-aunt and her cousin already assured her is nothing to them as well, it felt like an unnecessary burden was put on Naruto and Auntie Tsunade because of her recklessness.

During dinner, Sakura was sitting quietly, keeping much to herself. She decided to stay away from most people, including Lady Ino and the Uchihas. Lord Sasuke was right, she was reckless and did not look into problem more before deciding to jump into the lake.

She breathed out all her frustration with a deep sigh.

"My dear child, don't worry yourself too much. I am glad nothing happened to you and Karasu."

Lady Mikoto tapped Sakura's shoulder and gestured if she can take the seat beside Sakura.

"Sasuke… Well, Sasuke was just worried about Karasu and you. One of our stable boy almost drowned there a few years back and I guess Sasuke was worried about what could have happened."

Sakura smiled, "I understand Lady Mikoto. In truth, Lord Sasuke was right, it was reckless of me to jump in for a toy boat. I did not think it through and I almost put myself and Karasu in danger."

"Although, I do think you are quite a hero in Karasu's eyes now because of what you did, that toy boat was the last gift Karasu got from his father," Lady Mikoto replied as a soft smile can be seen on her face.

"I really apologize Lady Mikoto for what happened and please extend my apologies to Lady Izumi as well," Sakura said as she held Lady Mikoto's hands tightly.

'_She is such a sweet lady,'_ Mikoto thought as she pats Sakura's hands more.

Sasuke was not in the mood for a night cap so after dinner, he excused himself and went to his study, to apparently mull over his thoughts.

He stood up from his leather chair and walked to a small table. He popped open a bottle of port and poured some of its content to a glass, he then went to the fireplace and looked up to see that family portrait.

He is confused, still perplexed with his reaction earlier towards Sakura. He knew for himself it was little harsh but it was reckless of her to do a stunt like that. He cannot understand why he felt fear when he saw Sakura swimming on that lake.

With Karasu, the fear he felt was already given, he is his nephew after all. With Sakura though, it was confusing for Sasuke. He did not understand that fear that came out from him, fear that something could have happened to Sakura. For God's sake, he barely even knew the woman but the feelings she stirred in him was unnerving him. He doesn't like it one bit.

Small rap on the door was heard and began to creak open. Izumi poked her head in and smiled when she saw Sasuke pointedly looked at her.

She went and closed the door gently. She took careful steps towards Sasuke, she needs to make sure that Sasuke is in a mood to talk and not unleash a fire-breathing dragon if she points out what she thinks Sasuke is feeling confused about, his feelings.

She reached Sasuke as Sasuke returns his gaze back towards the potrait on the wall.

"Izumi, was I harsh? Did I overreact?"

Izumi stopped her walk towards him when she heard Sasuke talked.

Izumi smiled and stood by Sasuke's side, her gaze went up on the potrait as well.

"You know, Itachi was basically like you when he started to realize he has feelings for me," Izumi giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a sip of his port.

That was the cue Izumi needed to continue.

"He was protective of me, there are times he would scold me of things he thought I shouldn't have done. It was quite endearing honestly."

"Are you implying that I am attracted to Lady Sakura? I am not attracted to Lady Sakura, Izumi."

"Are you sure?" Izumi said with a little mirth on her voice. "Based from what Shisui told me, you have been quite vocal about your displeasure when Baron Hatake asked Lady Sakura to a dance… Now why would that be?"

"Shishui doesn't know what he is saying," Sasuke retorted.

"Well, how about when you and Lady Sakura snuck back in from the garden last night?" Izumi teased.

Sasuke looked back at her, not confirming nor denying Izumi's allegation.

"Well?"

"It was a mere coincidence, I assure you."

Izumi shook her head, love would probably bite Sasuke's behind and he still doesn't know about it.

"Well, if you say so. I just think that it was quite good that we can now see your emotions, courtesy of Lady Sakura. Mother thinks so as well," Izumi said.

She then left Sasuke on his own to further think over his thoughts.

He was not half yet done thinking about what Izumi said when another knock was heard.

Shisui opened the door and let himself in.

"My, my dear cousin. I thought you didn't want a night cap but here you are, drinking."

Sasuke shook his head, "Is it annoy the bloody hell out of Sasuke day, today?"

"Not yet, my dear old chap. That is normally every forth night," Shisui replied as helped himself with a his own glass of port.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Shisui as he comfortably sat himself on a settee on the side.

"You sure have an odd way of showing your attraction to women."

"I don't know what you are saying."

"You are so much like Uncle Fugaku in that sense, you know. I am deathly afraid for Lady Sakura now, hahaha" Shisui said laughingly.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… how many times have you already heard Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto's story? A number of times for sure."

Sasuke looked at him, confused.

'_Is he that dense when it comes to his own feelings?'_ Shisui mulled over.

"You are attracted to Lady Sakura," Shisui declared as he raised his glass to Sasuke.

"That's impossible. I hardly knew the woman," Sasuke declared.

"If you have listened countless of times to Aunt's story about how father courted her you should know by now, you are acting the same way today."

'_Your father is quite stubborn. He doesn't want to accept that he likes me. He keeps giving himself reasons why he is not attracted to me, but when he was informed that he will be betrothed to Lady Mebuki, he then realized he doesn't want to get married to another woman other than me. Tsk tsk.' _

Sasuke remembered his mother's word about his father and how he was before. Was he experiencing the same now with Lady Sakura?


	16. Rush and Flush

Chapter 15: Rush and Flush

It was bright and early when Sakura heard a light tap on her door. Still in her sleeping clothes, she rose up from her bed thinking that it might one of the servers that will be informing her about the breakfast and such. As she opened her door, she saw Ino standing with a bright smile that can rival the sun.

"Good morning, Sakura!"

"Oh, ah good morning to you, too" Sakura replied a little baffled why is Ino there so early in the morning.

"O dear, did I wake you up?" Ino said fully feigning innocence because she knows in truth that she did wake Sakura up.

"Oh no, it's alright. Come in, please do excuse my attire," Sakura stepped aside to let Ino in her chamber.

"No worries, I am here to invite you to a walk through the gardens before they call on for breakfast. It is such a lovely morning to stay in the chambers, let us bask in the morning sun," Ino delighted said as she sat on the chair in front of Sakura's vanity dresser.

Sakura smiled and nodded, Lady Ino was going out of her way to distract Sakura from what happened yesterday and she is definitely grateful. She indeed felt dispirited and since last night, she already thought of staying inside and feigning sickness just to avoid further embarrassment.

Sakura was already walking to the closet when Lady Ino jumped from her seat and walked ahead of Sakura to her dresser. She opened the dresser door wide and tapping single finger on her lip, Lady Ino scanned through Sakura's dresses and gowns.

She pulled out a simple light pink saffron dress with a rounded neckline type of bodice, adorned with black velvet trimmings and ribbons. Lady Ino's smile widened as she inspects the dress and then handed it to Sakura. She also pulled out a dainty bonnet with the same colour and trimmings.

"I will wait for you in the parlor, I will be waking the other ladies as well. I already asked the servant to draw a bath for you as I went here, she will probably arrive in shortly," Lady Ino grinned as she opened the door and walked out.

Sakura can't help but release a good laugh, she is thankful that Lady Ino is a good friend.

Lady Ino was right, it will be such a shame to stay cooped up in her chambers when the weather is really good.

She must not dwell on what had happened. Lord Sasuke was right, now that she thought about it, it was reckless and not to mention embarrassing even if it is done for a noble cause.

Lady Tenten, Lady Temari, and Lady Hinata also joined in the early morning walk with Sakura and Ino. They were all enjoying their leisurely walk through the garden when Naruto ran up to them.

"Good morning my lovely cousin and to you ladies!" Naruto said with a wide smile and bowed. Naruto hooked Sakura's hand on his arm as they now continue their leisure walk.

"Such a great morning for a ride. Sasuke and the other gentlemen are planning to ride through the forest to a small clearing just beyond here. Would you ladies want to join us?" Naruto asked his cousin and turning to the other ladies to extend the invitation.

Sakura narrowed her eyes towards her cousin. Something doesn't feel quite right.

"Naruto…"

Naruto started to fidget with his hand as Sakura continued to look at him with confusion in her eyes. "Well last night, some gentlemen and I had a conversation, I probably had told them you can ride a horse and shoot a gun. They did not believe me when I said that you can ride a horse without a saddle - like a native - so, I made a wager that you can win against Kiba in a horse race," Naruto said sheepishly with his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Naruto…" Sakura glared at him.

"Well cousin, you are really good! You can even rival Sai and I with marksmanship and horse riding. Besides, it is just Kiba, you can definitely win against him for sure."

Ino hearing all of these suddenly exclaimed, "Oh Sakura! You must indeed show us! I can't believe you can ride a horse without a saddle!"

Sakura shook her head as Naruto stirred her to the stables.

"Kiba, you better prepare my money, you old dog! My cousin will make you cry like a wee babie!" Naruto boasted as he and Sakura walked towards the stables.

The gentlemen were gathered around several horses.

Naruto, Lady Sakura, and her company reached the group of gentlemen, and the ladies bowed in curtsy to the gentlemen.

"Ah, Lady Sakura, I think we haven't been introduced!" a young man with bushy hair and toothy grin walked up to her and reached for her hand. He lightly kissed her gloved hand. "Kiba is ainm dhomh, a proud Scot! I didnae knoo tha' Naruto 'as a cousin 'ose beauty can rival thee goddess Dana," Kiba declared as he released Sakura's hand.

Sakura not really sure what he meant just politely nodded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with Kiba's antics. He knew that this man is trying to impress Sakura by flattery but when will he learn that it doesn't necessarily work on women, especially for a lady like Sakura.

"Well, I am pleasure to meet your acquaintance Sir Kiba. I am not sure what my cousin had told you about me…" Sakura said as she looks straight at Kiba.

Sakura noticed that Lord Sasuke was looking at her intently, '_Is he still angry?'. _

"Well yer cousin 'ere made a wager to race yee and yee can ride horse without any saddle?" Kiba asked.

"I can ride a horse without saddle but doesn't mean I would want to participate in a race that my blunderbuss of a cousin made," Sakura explained.

"Good one t'ere, lass."

Naruto tapped her shoulder, "Don't be modest dear cousin! You are very good at horse riding! In fact, when we are younger we used to race all the time and you almost always win! My poor, wounded pride!"

Sasuke snickered, "Even then?"

Sakura looked surprised when Sasuke spoke, she was sure that the man was probably livid of the incident but at the moment, it seemed like he had put the incident in the past. This made Sakura released a good amount of sigh.

"Naruto, if your cousin will not race against Kiba, you automatically forfeit the wager," Lord Shikamaru said with his hand lazily patting one of the horses' head.

Naruto looked at Sakura with his eyes wide open. His lips started to quiver.

Sakura can see it in her mind, her cousin giving her that look that makes him get what he wants. "Oh no, Naruto! Don't look at me like that! You made a wager on your own. Why should I be racing for you?" Sakura looked at him sternly.

"I see… So this is how it is going to be, my dear cousin. Half! We split it in half!" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Sakura as he tries to persuade her.

"Seventy?"

"Sixty…"

"Sixty-five, and that's it," Sakura crossed her arms as she glared at Naruto.

"Done!"

'_Does she also gamble and make wagers out of the blue?', _Sasuke thought as he walked towards the two bickering cousin with a horse in rein. "Here, use this horse," he said as he extend his hand with the rein to Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then to the horse and finally at his cousin. In his face show a clear sign of confusion, '_That is one of Sasuke's prized riding horse, hmmm. This is quite strange.'_

Sakura looked at the rein in Sasuke's hand and then to his face. She nodded and took the rein from him. She petted the horse's mane and body, cooing sweet words and praises to the lovely black horse.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a little question on his eyes, how is she going to mount the horse without a stepladder or a saddle to hook her legs unto.

The gentlemen and the ladies were also waiting on what Sakura will do to get on the horse.

After petting the horse, Sakura grabbed a clump of hair on its back and then moved to the side of its head. She moved her foot forward and made a small jump, hooking her left leg on the horse's back and using the momentum from her jump, she pulled her upper body, swinging it over the horse's back. She then fixed her skirt and her sitting normally, as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

The gentlemen's eyes widen as they saw how she mounted the horse, they never saw someone get up on a horse like that especially a lady.

"Sakura, as a lady, wouldn't you supposed to ride a horse on the side?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head, "I can't ride a horse that way on a race. Riding like this is far better and safer."

Sasuke smiled inwardly with how Sakura mounted the horse, '_quite peculiar, indeed.'_

Sakura settled comfortably on the horse's back then patted its side.

Kiba grinned and took a horse with a saddle on its back then mounted it, "Well then lassie, We 'er goin' to race unto the hill yonder and back 'ere. Jus' remember, I am not gon' go easy on yer!"

Sakura smiled as she lightly nudged the horse's side with her boot and stirred the rein to her left. She lined her horse up to Kiba's.

" 'Ow about we make 'tis wager a wee more exciting, lass?"

Sakura looked at Kiba and nodded for him to continue.

"If I win, 'ow about you grant me an audience with you when we git back to London? Perhaps a wee stroll in thee park, aye?"

Sasuke upon hearing this, looked at Kiba with narrowed eyes to which Kiba didn't even notice however, all the other audience they have there were able to see his deathly glare on Kiba, '_How bold of him to assume that that lady will accept his proposition.'_

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Well, if you win good sir."

Sasuke turned to Sakura with a stupefied look, '_Is she serious?'_

"Aye, If I win."

Naruto grinned at his cousin and wink, "At the count of three, please start the race. One…two… three!"

Both riders snapped on the their horses' reins as they nudged them with their heels on the horses' side, the riders started to galloped towards the hill.

Sakura lowered her whole upper body, as close as she can get to the horse's back, she then nudged her horse with her boot, "Yap!"

The race started with Kiba leading but now Sakura reaching and closing the gap.

By the time they reach the hill, they are already head to head.

As Sakura turned her rein, she was able to gain momentum against Kiba. She also widen the gap between her and Kiba going back to the stable.

A loud cheer from the ladies can be heard when they saw Sakura fast approaching the stables. Naruto, looking proud as ever for he knows his cousin already made a sure win for him.

Sakura pulled the rein to halt as she reached the stable. After few more seconds, Kiba arrived after her.

"Lassie! How did ye' le'rn to ride like 'tat!?"

Sakura smiled as dismounted herself from the horse.

"Natives, they taught Naruto and I how to ride horses bareback," she replied as she patted the dust off her skirt.

"Well, Naruto either forget how to do that or he is really bad at it, I have never seen him ride the way like you do," Sasuke exclaimed as he walked towards her and took the reins from her hand, brushing his fingers slightly on hers.

"Well then Kiba, pay up!" Naruto exclaimed as he stick his hand out to Kiba.

Kiba dismounted from his horse and slapped Naruto's hand away.

"Bah! I just lost a fair amount of shillings and I don' even ge' to invite ye to a walk" Kiba dejectedly said.

Sakura looked at Kiba and smiled, "I apologise dear sir, but a wager is a wager. Although, I did enjoy the race."

"Sakura, your hair! Oh my, we even took time to fix your hair, now it is all dishevelled!" Ino shrieked as she jog towards Sakura.

"It's quite alright Ino, I do prefer my hair down anyway."

Sasuke tried to looked at Sakura discreetly. Her hair in a mess, her skin and cheeks flushed from the excitement of the race, they are doing unexplainable things to Sasuke's insides. '_A very peculiar lady indeed.'_

He then turned away when he notice Lady Temari and Lord Shikamaru looking unusually at him. He grunted and then signaled one of the footmen to take the horse back to the stable.

'_Is Izumi right? Am I attracted to her?'_

The sun is almost high up when they returned to the manor. There was already a call for brunch, it seems liked the group had missed the call for breakfast.

Before Sakura could reach her seat, she was approached by Lady Izumi.

Lady Izumi's smile was wide as she reached Sakura's hand and grasped it with both her hands, "Lady Sakura! I have been looking for you all morning."

"You have?"

"Yes, mother told me that we should visit the town later this afternoon for some sample dresses that you can use for your debut. This might be a quiet town, as rural as it gets but the modiste here are knowledgeable with the trends in London," Lady Izumi excitedly explained.

"We are going to look for dresses!"


	17. Bold Stares and Flitting Glances

Chapter 16: Bold Starse and Flitting Glances

As Lady Izumi pulled Sakura to sit next to her at the table, Naruto quietly slides to Sasuke's side who was walking behind the group.

"Sasuke, humor me. I am quite curious," Naruto said with a singsong voice but quiet enough not to draw attention to them.

Sasuke gave him a sparing glance and continued to walk as Naruto keeps up with him.

"That horse you let Sakura ride, isn't that one of your prized Arabian horses?" Naruto exclaimed. "I am quite curious you let Sakura ride your horse when even I can't touch it. It's odd, don't you think?"

Sasuke turned to him with a bored expression, "I didn't notice, thank you for pointing that out, Naruto."

Naruto wiggled his brows at him, pulled him close by the arm and whispered, "I don't mind if you find yourself attracted to my cousin, she is a thing of beauty after all…" then his whole demeanor changed, his eyes didn't hold the mirth it earlier had, "but if you seduced her and she ends up crying and heart broken, you're a dear friend but I wouldn't hesitate to shoot you."

Naruto then went back to his sunny disposition as if he didn't just threaten Sasuke.

Sasuke looked straight at him, he knew that he should tell Naruto that he was not attracted to his cousin - if he can help it, but nothing came out from his mouth. He just stood there, taking in what Naruto said.

"Are you sure that you should be travelling still in your condition?" Sakura asked as Izumi and her looked out to the main door.

"I am quite alright, dear. I still have a couple of weeks before my due and I was advised by the physician that I can still walk and travel," Izumi smiled as she waddle herself through the main door.

Sakura knew that pregnant women are highly prone to accidents and mishaps, she is worried for Izumi however, it is also a fact that pregnant women can do simple strolls and travels as a form of an exercise that actually helps in delivery.

'_This isn't first child so I guess, she's right although I still can't help but worry about her condition,'_ Sakura thought as she tried to keep up with the waddling pregnant lady.

"_Sasuke, will you be a dear and accompany Izumi and Lady Sakura later when they go to town?" his mother asked. He was playing cards in the drawing room with some of his friends when his mother made the request. He glanced to his mother and nodded. _

_He didn't need to look at Naruto to know that the young man is giving him a pointed look. He stood up, bid his friends goodbye and that he will join again with the gentlemen later._

He felt like that his mother had an ulterior motive in asking him to accompany Izumi and Sakura for their afternoon stroll in the town, but he did not want to put so much thought into it, too.

Sasuke follows behind as the two ladies reached the carriage that they will be using as he continues to mull over his thoughts about Sakura.

He for himself is still not convinced that he is attracted to Sakura, he reasoned that this feeling he has was most probably a result of curiosity that often made him attentive of Sakura. For one, he had never encountered such lady, quite refreshing if he will be honest with himself.

He considered his situation as well, his father and brother just recently died, all the responsibilities and business was suddenly on his shoulder as now the Lord Uchiha of Cornwall. He doesn't think that engaging in a relationship at the moment would be a good course of action. He wanted his focus is to be with his family and his responsibilities.

Of course, he knows his mother will eventually plagued him to take on a wife but… but that is too early to ponder on.

Sasuke reached the two ladies as they were preparing to climb up the carriage.

"Allow me," he said as he took Izumi's hand as she stepped on the footplate to climb inside.

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke, his palm up waiting for her. She looked at him then at his palm, '_This is quite uncomfortable, being with him like this'_ she thought as she reached for his hand and climbed in.

Sakura sat beside Izumi and was near the carriage's door. On that carriage door, there is a small window and a ledge that Sakura rested her arm on. She decided to look out as the carriage started to move.

Sasuke was sitting in front of Izumi, elbow propped on the ledge of the window and with his chin resting on his knuckles.

"Sasuke, stop that sour face you're making! I know this is not your ideal afternoon activity," Izumi giggled as she tapped Sasuke's arm on the window.

"Stop being annoying…"

Sakura turned towards them with a slight tilt of her head. She thinks it is the first time that she saw that these two interact with each other. They reminded her of her and Naruto in their childhood years, somewhat.

Izumi turned to Sakura and tapped her shoulder, "I apologise if we are left with a grumpy man as an escort to the town but, I won't let this deter us from getting you a striking gown for your debut in London." She gave Sakura the widest smile that Sakura cannot help but return the gesture.

An audible gruff can be heard coming from Sasuke's side.

Sakura can't help but let out a small giggle on her end - Izumi is amusing, anyone in her presence will feel entertained with her wit, except maybe for Sasuke. However, Sakura knows that even if Sasuke would almost want to choke Izumi for being annoying, he adores his sister-in-law and definitely loves his nephew.

"I actually told mother, Shisui or Obito would be glad to accompany us in our trip to the town but she insisted that she will ask Sasuke instead," Izumi said.

Hearing Shisui's name made Sasuke twitch for a moment, he is not sure why it happened but hearing that Izumi actually considered asking Shisui first to accompany her and Sakura had made a chill run up on his spine, '_bloody no.'_

'_His scowl returned, '_ Sakura thought as she subtly glanced at Sasuke with his pinched eyebrows and slightly pursed lip. '_Is it normal for a man to still look handsome even though he looked like he has plans on murdering someone?' _

They arrived at Lady Mikoto and Lady Izumi's preferred modiste. The head seamstress is quite old yet her dressed and gowns on display of her shop shows that she is quite knowledgeable of the current raves in London.

"Lady Izumi, good afternoon! Is this beautiful lady, Lady Haruno?" the seamstress asked as she gestured towards Sakura.

Sasuke gruffed in annoyance, it is as the seamstress forgot he was there as well, '_I am the bloody lord of this land!'_

"Lord Sasuke, thank you for gracing us with your presence. Should I ask one of my helpers to bring you some tea?" the seamstress asked with a forced smile on her face.

'_This dizzy age madame never really like me, tch,'_

It was a known fact that the old madame seamstress is not a big fan of Sasuke, he was often referred to as unlicked cub when his mother and sister will be gossiping about him with this church-bell. His mother and sister will laugh at his expense with this old woman cussing him out.

"Yes please," Sasuke replied as he motioned to be escorted to the private quarters where customers of her can sit and wait.

The seamtress nod and called out for one of her helpers, she instructed the helper to escort Lord Sasuke and Lady Izumi to the quarters and bring out some tea.

Izumi hooked her arm to Sasuke's as they left Sakura with the modiste.

"I have my daughter visit London once every forth night to check the shops for the latest designs for gowns and dresses, she will roughly sketch and make details about it. Here we are, the latest clothes in London," the modiste talked continously as she lead Sakura to a collection of dresses and gowns.

"I was told by Lady Mikoto that I was to supply you two gowns for your debut and a summer dress set, complete with bonnet, gloves, purse, and shoes."

Sakura was looking through a set of clothes, when one ball gown caught her eye.

It was displayed on the far corner of the shop. It was a white silk gown with soft red and gold lace trimmings. It had small ruffles along the low and wide neckline, small loose ribbons adorned the front of its bodice. The sleeves fans out and were cut short above the elbows. There are small ruffles of gold and red on the sleeves' trimmings, as well on the edge of the slightly puffed skirt.

"You have a lovely eye, that ball gown was a mix of Baroque and Rococo style," the modiste said as she ushered Sakura to the gown.

The modiste took the gown off the display and ushered Sakura to the back to change.

"Sasuke, can you please be more cheerful? You looked like you can't wait to have this finish," Izumi quietly reprimanded Sasuke who was still sporting a light scowl on his face. "If you did not want to accompany us, you should have declined mother's request, she will respect that."

Sasuke gruffed his annoyance towards his sister.

'_I am not angry because of this, I am quite miffed that you considered asking Shisui first before me,' _this were his thoughts as he continues to sip his tea.

The modiste came in with several gowns and dresses for Sakura to try, she advised her that it has the same theme for the one she picked out for her debut.

Sakura looked through the other gowns and dresses, selected another ball gown - a daring black ball gown with red and gold trimmings and long thin sleeves, and a red summer dress with a square neckline and shorter sleeves.

The homely old modiste helped Sakura donned the white ball gown, took some measurements and pins to secure the measurements she made. She took hold of Sakura's hand as she then led her to the private quarters.

Sasuke was sipping his tea and not giving any attention to his sister-in-law incessant chatter when the modiste came in with the clothes Sakura chose earlier.

Sakura entered with a slight air of shyness and nervousness around her, she is not use to this, not to mention a gentleman was with them to see her sashay around with the ball gown she picked out.

Izumi clasped her hands together as she saw Sakura entered the quarters, '_She picked a really lovely ball gown for her debut. It has purity and sense of danger on it,'_ Izumi thought as she nodded to Sakura's choice of ball gown and colours. '_She picked out the colours of the Uchiha family rest as well.'_

For Sasuke, everything seemed to have stop as Sakura entered. He can't fathom the fact that she looks absolutely radiant in a white and red ball gown. Her hair up in a messy do, few tendrils on her face and neck. She looked like a princess from an unknown land. Sasuke swallowed his tea audibly. He didn't expect her to look like this, yes given that Sakura is really pleasant to look at with her beautiful green eyes and stunning rose hair, this was a new Sakura that he was seeing.

Izumi coughed as she looked at his brother's stupefied expression while staring at the young lady in front of them.

Sasuke didn't budge nor stop looking at Sakura, he was definitely entranced with Sakura and her presence, '_My brother-in-law will never stand a chance.' _She nudged Sasuke's side with her elbow.

'_What the bloody hell, woman? That hurts!_' Sasuke groaned as he darted his eyes towards Izumi.

Izumi covered her mouth daintily with her hand and motioned for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke leaned in his ear towards Izumi.

"You are staring too much, Sasuke. It's unbecoming of you," she said with a giggle.

Tips of his ear suddenly felt hot and his neck, burning, _'Was I staring too long?_'

They were on their way back to the manor, Sasuke was starting to subtly throw glances on Sakura's side, swhen Izumi felt a sharp stabbing pain on her lower abdomen. It was for a short moment but it returned painful as ever.

She held her arms protectively against her bump as she tries to lean a little to lessen the pain.

"Izumi? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he notice her discomfort.

Sakura turned to Izumi, saw blood trickling down her leg and started to pool on her feet. Her eyes widen, '_Oh no.'_

"Sasuke, we need to get back to the manor as fast as we can!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes followed Sakura's line of sight and saw the blood pooling under Izumi's feet.

Sasuke tapped the ceiling of the carriage and the footman opened a small window on Sasuke's side.

"Sire?"

"To the manor, as fast as we can"


	18. Marriage Proposals and Child Births

Chapter 17: Marriage Proposals and Child Births

The carriage went as fast as it could to reach the manor in time. Sakura held on to Izumi's hand as she slowly caresses her back and telling Izumi how to pace her breathing.

Sasuke's face was white as a sheet, he never seen Izumi in this state before. When she first gave birth to Karasu, he was in the University.

His eyes widen as he saw his sister's pained expression and clutched Sakura's hand tighter, and she too was starting to grimace from the pain.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw panic in his eyes with his breathing, shallow. She knew at that point that Sasuke must be starting to panic. She turned her eyes back to Izumi who is hunched a little as she tried to pace her breaths.

They reached the manor in time, the footman opened the door of the carriage. Sakura slowly untangle Izumi's hands from her.

"Izumi, Izumi… listen to me, everything will be alright," Sakura said as she swiped the sweat forming on Izumi's forehead. "They will be carrying you to the safety of your room and we will get your midwife and physician as soon as possible."

The footman and coachman safely took Izumi from Sakura and slowly got out of the carriage. Sakura followed and made sure they were able to carry Izumi safely to her room.

Sakura went back inside the carriage to see Sasuke, still not moving with eyes wide, staring at the pool of blood on the floor of the carriage.

Sakura sat on Sasuke's side and with both hands, grasped his face, turned him to face her.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, look at me, focus on me…" she cooed as she tries to distract Sasuke from looking at the blood. "Bloody look at me!"

Sasuke blinked his eyes and snapped his eyes towards Sakura.

"You're alright, Izumi will be alright. I need you to focus… focus, Sasuke! I need you to call Izumi's midwife and her physician, as soon as possible, do you hear me?"

Sasuke nodded, "As soon as possible," he whispered.

"I will go inside ask for Obito's help and will be staying on Izumi's side."

Sasuke blinked and stared at Sakura's worried expression, he nodded his understanding.

Sakura released his face, stood up and went back inside the manor, presumably to look for Obito.

Sasuke went to the front of the carriage, release one of the reins of the horses, then took off back to the town.

About this time, Lady Mikoto and her guests are up on the hill, enjoying an late afternoon tea nd biscuits. She always enjoy the view from the hill, she can see the whole Uchiha land and the town, the manor, the wide pond, and even the forest.

The hill was filled with different memories for Mikoto, it was the place where she first saw Fugaku when they are way younger - also the same time she met Mebuki and Minato. It was also at this place, when she was hving her brunch when she received the devastating news about his husband and son.

'_Such a place of wonderful and bittersweet memories,'_ Mikoto thought as she sipped her tea.

The manor became gloomy when the accident happened, but now it is regaining the life it once had. Mikoto smiled inwardly as she tries to picture out her son and Lady Sakura together, '_She will definitely be a good influence on my son, Mebuki,' _as she continues to sip her tea. She thought, no she truly believes that Sakura's presence is somehow changing the Uchiha as a whole and she was happy about it for the first time. She can't wait for her and Mebuki to have grandkids together.

Tsunade was enjoying the peace and calmness the Uchiha land gives out. It was really a shocked when the tragedy that had befallen Uchiha family - in one instance, the patriach and his heir were dead. Tsunade had always admired Mikoto's resilient attitude and she was happy that she and her whole family are now moving forward from the tragedy, besides with a new family member coming along the way, they all need to be with each other for the new Uchiha.

It was at this time when Obito came running towards Lady Mikoto. Out of breath, he whispered something to Lady Mikoto.

Lady Mikoto's turned to Obito, "who is Izumi with at the moment?"

"Lady Sakura."

Upon hearing Sakura's name, Tsunade turned to Mikoto and saw a slight panic in her eyes.

"Your Grace, forgive me. I will be cutting our tea time short, it seems like the new Uchiha is already on his way," Lady Mikoto said as she bowed, she then turned to Obito, "Obito, please do me a favor, continue to entertain the guests and I will send a helper, once everything is good back in the manor."

Obito nodded his understanding.

Before Mikoto could walked back to the manor, Tsunade stood up and dust her skirt, "I am coming with you, Lady Mikoto. You need all the help you can get."

Mikoto smiled, she waited for Tsunade and together, they walked briskly back to the manor.

Izumi gripped Sakura's hand tighter as she tries to ease the pain she was feeling. Sakura continued to coo and help Izumi's pace her breathing.

Sakura slowly untangled Izumi's hand. She reached for a towelette, dipped in cold water, wrung the excess, and then started to wipe Izumi's forehead.

"Be strong, Lady Izumi. Sasuke is already on his way to get your physician and midwife," Sakura cooed as she continues to wipe Izumi's face.

Izumi smiled, "Thank you Sakura."

The door burst open, with Lady Mikoto striding in, followed by Duchess Tsunade.

"Lady Sakura thank you , you have done quite enough. I will take over from here until her physician and midwife comes in," Lady Mikoto said as she sat beside Izumi's.

Tsunade patted Sakura's shoulder and both of them walked back out of the room.

Sakura and Tsunade decided to wait at the drawing room when Obito came in with tea and biscuits.

"Your Grace, how about some tea and biscuits?"

Tsunade nodded as Obito laid the tray of biscuits and tea in a small table in front of them.

"Obito, is the midwife and physician here?"

"Yes, they are already in Lady Izumi's room."

Sakura sighed a breath of relief, "Obito sir, how is Karasu? Where is he?"

Obito smiled at Sakura, "He is still in his room with his wet nurse, he is probably still taking his afternoon nap."

It had already passed few hours, the guests were ushered back to the manor and was asked to refrain from walking towards the east wing - the place where Izumi's room was located. They were advised to stay in their chambers and wait for the supper.

Sakura and Tsunade were still in the drawing room when it opened with Obito carrying little Karasu. Karasu still wiping his eyes with his palms, a sign that he just woken up from his nap.

He saw Sakura and squirmed, demanding to Obito to put him down.

As his feet reached the floor, he ran towards Sakura and grasped her knees, "Pretty eyes, you here!" he exclaimed.

"I am here, too" Tsunade said to Karasu, who was still looking at Sakura with his bright eyes .

He turned to Tsunade, "Oh hello, old lady!"

Obito and Sakura gasped, while Duchess Tsunade's face turned to a grimace.

"Another Uchiha brat…" Duchess Tsunade softly cursed.

Sasuke was tired, he rode the horse to exhaustion. He needed to be fast to make sure he will arrive on time.

Sasuke was walking back to his room when Naruto tapped his shoulder.

"You looked like you ran for the whole week."

Sasuke pulled a face towards Naruto, "I am tired. I needed to go back to the town to get Izumi's midwife afterall."

"Oh, is Izumi going into labor now?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied exasperatedly.

Both were walking in towards the drawing room, when they heard laughing inside.

Sasuke and Naruto opened the door and saw Obito seated at the side, Tsunade sitting on the opposite side, and Karasu's head on Sakura's lap as she combs the little boy's hair with her fingers.

Karasu turned to Sakura with his eyes still sparkling, "I told mama, when I grow big, I marry pretty eyes."

Two young gentlemen stopped at the door and looked at Karasu. '_Did this little brat just propose?'_ Sasuke and Naruto thought at the same time.

Sakura laughed out loud, "Maybe."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed towards Sakura and Karasu.

Naruto walked towards Sakura and Karasu with a grin on his face, "Ne, Karasu, if you are already at the age of marrying, pretty eyes here will probably be as old her," pointing to Duchess Tsunade.

Karasu looked at Naruto, "I don't mind," he said with a straight face.

Sakura laughed out more.

"But mama said, I can't marry pretty eyes if Uncle marries her," he said solemnly with his eyebrows furrowed.

Sakura stopped laughing.

Naruto, Obito, and Tsunade slowly turned to Sasuke who was still standing near the door.

He wanted to die then and there. All eyes were looking at him now, he didn't know why Izumi told Karasu something like that, '_That annoying woman! Sprouting nonsense.'_

A deafening silence followed.

Karasu? He snuggled himself more comfortably on Sakura's lap.

All the guest were called for Supper, everyone was already talking about the abrupt leave of Lady Mikoto that afternoon.

Lady Mikoto stood up and started, "Thank you everyone for accepting our invitation to join us this weekend unfortunately, we will be cutting the event a day short because Izumi just gave birth to a healthy young girl. We would want her and her baby get the rest they needed."

"We will be cutting the event a day short. We will be formally introducing Hanako Uchiha to the ton as soon as the mother and child have rested well enough."

A round of congratulations were heard around the table. All were not saddened with the announcement of cutting the event short and were actually happy that Izumi delivered a healthy baby girl.

Lady Mikoto and Sasuke stood at the foyer as they bid their guest goodbye. Lady Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto were the last ones to leave. Tsunade and Mikoto said their goodbyes and Tsunade reminding Mikoto that a month from now will be Sakura's debut.

Mikoto clasped Sakura's hand as she sincerely said thank you. "I will be seeing you in a week from now for your debut.I will be teaching you anything you need for a successful debut. Izumi is saddened that she will not be available next week but she said she will not miss your debut," she added.

Sakura smiled and whispered her thank you. She then turned to Sasuke, curtsied, "Lord Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head as an acknowledgement. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Naruto patted his shoulders as he both escort his aunt and cousin towards their carriage.

Mikoto looked towards his son and nudged his side, "Why didn't you say anything, son?"

Sasuke can definitely hear the subtle teasing in her mother's question.

"Hn."


	19. Dirty Schemes and Formal Dances

Chapter 18: Dirty Schemes and Formal Dances

The week flew by fast, it was a whirlwind of events for Sakura - staying in the Uchiha manor in Cornwall. It was a wonderful and eye-opening experience for her. It was also by this time that Sakura is sure for herself that she is indeed attracted towards the brooding Lord of Cornwall.

As Sakura replays in her mind, their bickering and conversation - it was clear to Sakura how Sasuke puts his family and their reputation as nobles in a high pedestal. She adores the man's patience and his resilience being a young Lord, not to mention, he was undoubtedly the most handsome man Sakura had a pleasure of meeting - given that it seems like all Uchiha men were handsome in their own right.

In that week, Sakura also received a couple of letters from Izumi, telling her about the newborn Uchiha and how Karasu adores his younger sister. She also received a box filled with the dresses that she had tried on while in Cornwall and small note from Lady Mikoto saying that Sakura was to be expected this Friday in the Uchiha lodgings in Grovesnor Square.

In the note, it stated that Sakura was expected in Grovesnor Square for her lessons in etiquette and propriety.

Sakura knows the basic of etiquette, her mother drilled it to her and Naruto when they were younger, often heard her mother saying something like, "You will never know when you will need it," and "It's not wrong to know the etiquette, it is basic," but if her great-aunt finds it necessary for Sakura to learn it, she will push through with it.

Friday came so fast and now, here she is - standing in front of large red wood door with Catherine on her side. She took hold of the brass doorknocker and knocked twice. She stood back and waited for an answer, no one answered. Sakura looked back to Catherine with a slight confusion in her eyes, _'Did I get the day wrong? It is Friday today, isn't it?'. _

Catherine shrugged.

Sakura walked forward to the door, attempting to raise the knocker when the door opened wide. Standing behind the door was an old lady with a stern face. She gave Sakura a look from head to toe, "Lady Sakura Haruno?"

"Uh, Yes. Lady Mikoto was expecting me to come by today?" Sakura said with her head bowed down.

The old lady moved aside to let Sakura and her maid in. She was then escorted to a drawing room where she saw Lady Mikoto sitting and sipping her morning tea.

"Good morning dear! How are you faring?" Lady Mikoto said as she tapped the seat next to her.

Sakura curtsied before coming to sit beside Lady Mikoto.

"Tea?"

"Yes please, thank you."

Lady Mikoto smiled as she pours tea in a cup for Sakura, she knows Mebuki would have probably taught Sakura the basics of etiquette for an English Lady and she knows that she will not have any troubles in teaching Sakura.

"Well, I know your mother would have probably taught you some of the English etiquette and propriety so I guess, we can go over them and I can see what are the other things I would need to teach you."

Sakura listened as she sips tea. She knows the basic but she was also wondering what might be the other things she needs to know to be a well-bred English Lady.

"Let's start with debut. A debutante normally would be presented to society as early as the age of 14. I would rather say you are a late bloomer but do not fret, you are a beautiful lady. Even if you will be debuting late, I am sure you will still be getting a lot of attention from the gentlemen of the ton," Lady Mikoto explained as she puts her cup down on the table and reached for a stationary and a pen.

Sakura continues to sip her tea as Lady Mikoto wrote the Aristocracy titles and their corresponding addresses.

Lady Mikoto tapped the stationary with one of the titles in her notes, "Are you familiar with the titles and how to address them properly?"

"No, not really," Sakura said as she looked over the list of titles on the pad.

Mikoto smiled and tapped the word "Duchess and Duke", "Your great-aunt Tsunade is the Duchess Senju, your Uncle Minato was supposed to be the successor for Marquess Of Stannage, from your great-great Uncle but after his untimely demise, now the title was passed unto Naruto. Your aunt is addressed as "**Your Grace". **Right now, your cousin is considered as the Lord Senju, Marquess of Stannage, and once Tsunade passes the Dukedom to him, he will take the title of Duke Senju, and his title as the Marquess of Stannage will and should be passed on to his eldest son if he has, but in the absence of an heir, he has the decision if he can pass the title to his nearest kin, which is **you**. Although, it will still subjected to the court of the Queen if they would accept it."

"My husband was Lord Uchiha, Marquess of Cornwall. Now this title is taken by my youngest son, Sasuke. Once Karasu is of age, he will then inherit the title as he is the eldest son of my eldest, Itachi."

Sakura pondered on the title succession of the Uchihas. At the moment, Sasuke is taking the role of the Marquess of Cornwall, it seems like an awful lot of responsibility to take. _'Is it the reason he is seems always angry, because there are lot of things that are on his shoulders when he assumed the title?'_

Lady Mikoto then continued, "In the instance that you marry a noble, let's say…hmmm, Marquess of Cornwall? You will assume the title of Marchioness where the Marquess is ruling."

Mikoto said it nonchalantly that Sakura didn't notice that she had used his son as an example. Sakura just nodded her understanding.

Lady Mikoto went over the other titles and the proper address that Sakura needs to know to properly greet the people of the ton.

It was definitely a lot and the information how the titles are passed on were a bit confusing for Sakura but she was advised by Lady Mikoto, if a noble introduced himself or herself, they would normally include their titles, so the thing Sakura needs to take note of is the proper way to address the nobles.

After a lengthy lecture of the British Society, Lady Mikoto told Sakura that she will be teaching her how to properly do a **Cotillion, L' Allemande, **and **Minuet**. Sakura told Lady Mikoto she knows the basic of the dance but Lady Mikoto wanted to make sure that she will be following some rules of the formal dance, like the distance between partners so as not to be considered scandalous, and the position of the hands as well.

"We just need to wait for your practice partner to arrive… Where is that boy?" Lady Mikoto as she uncharasterically bit the tip of her thumb as she gazed at the door of the drawing room.

"Mother?"

"Ah there you are, Sasuke!" Lady Mikoto slightly jumped from her seat and approached her son who just arrived and was not looking back and forth between his mother and Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widen a little as she saw Lord Sasuke standing at the door, looking at her confused, '_Is he my practice partner? Are the fates trying me at the moment? I am sure I have done something in evil in previous life for fates are now conspiring against me.'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on his mother, with his mother was feigning innocence but with eyes averted from his son's scrutiny.

'_I walk directly to my mother's trap.'_

"Mother, you said that there was an emergency that you need assistance with?" Sasuke whispered as he took hold of his mother's arm and tucked her in his.

"It is an emergency… I needed to have a dance partner for Sakura," his mother whispered back as both Uchiha walked back to where Sakura is.

"Good day, Lady Sakura"

"Good day to you too, Lord Sasuke," Sakura replied, averting her eyes and trying to will her blush from creeping on her face.

'_Is she sick? She looked a little flushed,'_ Sasuke pondered as he saw the faint tint of pink on Sakura's face.

"Well, stand up Sakura, Sasuke will be your partner and let's see how well you dance," Lady Mikoto said with a small smile on her face, she didn't realize she loved playing matchmaker for her son.

Sasuke held a hand for Sakura to take a lead her to the center of the room.

With his hand firmly grasping Sakura's, he stood besides Sakura, Lady Mikoto adjusted their stance to put a considerable distance between the two. That considerable distance did not help the feelings that were stirring currently inside Sasuke.

With Sasuke leading, he guided Sakura through the dance of Minuet using the sounds of his mother's clapping beats. He started praying in his thoughts that whatever he was feeling will end, it would be embarrassing is "**something**" happened and his mother and Lady Sakura are there to witness it.

Sasuke's attention was wonderfully distracted when his mother said something about her partner for the formal dance.

"Sakura, I am not sure yet but I think your cousin will be your partner for the formal dances when you debut. I would need to talk to your aunt about it. Sasuke, dear please relax, you are stiff as a board," Lady Mikoto said as she follows the pair around the room.

'_Good, Naruto as her partner, that's good,' _Sasuke thought as he continued have his mental battle with his body, damn his body from reacting with Sakura's close distance.

Sasuke hated dancing formal dances, these dances are too moving, the way their body can be close to one another, and Sasuke hated being watched by other people of the ton. But, he just can't say no to his mother.

"I will take a break and get some water, I am parched! Sasuke, please continue on and lead Sakura with waltz this time," Lady Mikoto, as she hurriedly exits the drawing room, leaving the two at the center.

Knowing this was part of his mother dirty scheme, Sasuke breathe out a sigh, might as well keep on practicing - although their proximity to each other is not really helping Sasuke.

"Well, I guess we should continue then, Lady Sakura?"

"Let's."

Sasuke turned slightly to face Sakura as he position his hands on Sakura's back and remained his firm grasp on Sakura's hand.

Sasuke took his first step when Sakura accidentally step on his toes, he visibly winced which made Sakura looked down on her feet, clearly stepping on top of his boots.

"I am sorry."

"Sakura, when you dance, don't look down," Sasuke said without looking at her, trying to maintain his vision straight on top of her head. He knows for himself that he looked directly at Sakura - with her face so close to his liking - he might do something he might regret later. It was better to stare at the little tendrils that escaped her bun on her head. It was safer that way.

Sakura stared at him but found him not looking at her, '_Why can't he look at me in the face? Is there something wrong?'_

They continue to slowly swirl a couple more times around the room until Sasuke realized that it has been a few minutes passed and his mother hadn't come back.

"Sneaky," he muttered under his breath.

Sasuke lead Sakura to the settee for a break.

Tiring as it was, Sakura couldn't help but enjoy dancing with Sasuke , even though the entire time they dance, he didn't spare her a glance. She didn't let it deter her from being inwardly happy being close to Lord Sasuke like that.

Sakura sat herself near the end of the settee as Lord Sasuke sat at the opposite end.

Sakura was parched, she was not sure if this was because of the amount of dancing they did or because how flushed she is at the moment.

As Sakura reached for the tea kettle to pour herself some tea, it was also the same time Sasuke reached for it to pour himself a cup.

Sakura withdrew her hand automatically as if she was burned from the flitting touch of their fingers.

Without looking at Sakura, "You are currently our guest, let me," Sasuke said as he pours Sakura her tea and moved the cup to her end and pour for himself.

"Thank you," Sakura muttered.

The awkward silence was deafening as both of them sipped their tea and stared straight to the door, waiting for someone, **ANYONE - **to break this awkward tension.

Sasuke was stealing glances towards the young lady seating on the opposite end of the settee. His mind muddled with mundane thoughts of Sakura's debut. Sakura will be debuting on Sunday, in a charity event sponsored by Duchess Tsunade.

He knows Sakura deserves a successful debut within the ton but every time he thinks about it, he can't help but feel a little jealous with the idea of other men asking for an attendance with the young lady. It was quite confusing for Sasuke in all honestly, he is quite torn up with the feelings of not wanting Sakura to be presented to the ton and her being noble lady, her right for a debut.

He sighed for the umpteenth time as he closed his eyes, '_when does mother plan to come back?'_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: You and I

One more day before Sakura's formal debut, she started to get restless, she was not the kind of person who gets anxious but her shaky nerves is starting to get to her.

She will be debuting on her great-aunt's sponsored charity event on that coming Sunday and she really wanted to make her great-aunt and cousin proud. She doesn't really care about the suitors and proposals that comes along with "debut", all she care at the moment was not staining their family name.

A subtle rap on her chamber door alerted Sakura as Catherine announced that Lady Yamanaka paid her a visit. She informed Catherine to usher Lady Yamanaka to the receiving room and prepare a tea and tra of biscuits for them, she will be right down shortly.

Sakura and Ino were becoming fast closest friends from the small amount of time that Sakura had been in London, it might have been because most of her friends in America where rowdy boys. Sakura wistfully thought that she will immensely miss Lady Ino's nonsense chatter once she goes back home to America.

After looking at herself in her mirror for the last time, she went out and met Lady Ino in the drawing room.

"Good morning, Lady Sakura. How are you faring this lovely Saturday?" Ino smiled as she sipped her tea.

Her smile held some air of innocence but Sakura can see it through her eyes, the mirth that is showing, she smiled at Ino as she approached her.

"I would want to say I am feeling ecstatic but unfortunately, I don't. I am starting to feel anxious," Sakura replied honestly as she settled herself beside Ino.

"It's understandable, really. Mother told me a few days before my debut that having those feelings are valid, they are like the jitters that you feel on your wedding night," Ino said. "My instincts do tell me that you will be successful like a winning horse in The Derby racing! My instincts are almost always right, if I do say so myself."

Sakura looked at her warringly, she wanted to dispute Ino's claims but Ino was so convinced with her own statement.

"But, isn't having a debut also meant you are open to proposals and suitors?" Sakura asked.

"Well, that's true… you are basically declaring that you are open for suitors and is ready for marriage however, it's doesn't mean that you are required to do so, you might not like any of the prospective suitor that will call on you so you may reject them and be spinster, instead. The choice is yours."

"I don't want to ruin my family's name…" Sakura whispered as she stared into her teacup.

"You won't! All of the ton is afraid of Duchess Tsunade!" Ino exclaimed. "Besides, if they even utter a single gossip in your way, all of us will definitely have your side! I, the Ladies, the Uchihas… all of us! Speaking of the Uchihas…" Ino leerily looked at Sakura, "I do wonder if there is something between you and Lord Uchiha."

Sakura choked on her tea and looked at Ino, "Lady Ino!"

"What? It's just that it seemed to me he had taken quite a liking towards you… I can see how he treats you compared to your cousin, bloody, even us!"

Sakura sighed, "He is indeed handsome…"

"Go on."

"He is handsome… uhm, he is a gentleman," Sakura said thoughfully, '_Lord Sasuke is quite a handsome man, a gentleman, and little cold but seems to care about his family a lot.'_

"Ah yes… at some times, he is a gentleman, most of the time he is brooding with his eyebrows so close together, I thought he was born that way."

Sakura laughed and slightly slapped Ino's arm.

Sakura sipped her tea and continued, "Ino, I know you were successful debutante before, I am quite curious, were there no prospective suitor that fits your liking that time?"

Ino tilt her head and regarded her question thoughtfully before looking at Sakura with utmost seriousness, "Do you want to know the truth?"

Sakura again nodded.

"I want to experience something different. I want to see the world before I have myself married, and of course, I would not settle just for any kind of marriage, I want to marry for _**LOVE!**_" Ino clasped both of her hands and stared of dreamily. "My parents were married for love and I want that too, but alas! There was no one that had caught my eye…"

"I am sure there are lot of gentlemen that you like…" Sakura replied.

"Well yes, I will not deny that some of the gentlemen here in London are quite nice to look at: there's your cousin, All Uchiha males were nice to look at, even Baron Hatake with his age and all, is still quite good looking… But my suitors were none of those gentlemen! Hmpf!" Ino replied haughtily.

Sakura giggled a little, Ino turned to her with a smirk on her face, "I actually don't mind if they weren't any suitor of mine, I still had quite a few but I wasn't interested in any one of them."

Sakura clasped Ino's free hand to her and replied, "I am sure you will find someone that will sweep you off your feet and bring you everywhere… to see the world!".

Ino looked at Sakura with sparkly eyes and nodded her head once.

A visit from Lady Ino that early morning somehow lessen the feeling of apprehension that Sakura had. She decided that as long as the people close to her believes in her, she will be quite alright tomorrow.

Sakura stayed in the sitting room even after Ino left to go back home. She slowly sips her tea, picked up her book and continued her reading. After few minutes of afternoon silence, she was able to hear Naruto's boisterous voice.

"I am telling you! Kiba was cheating with his hand, I am quite sure of it!"

"Just because you lost in cards doesn't mean Kiba cheated you off…"

Sakura can hear the low voice of Lord Sasuke, quite opposite of her cousin's booming voice. As she continously hear their voices down the hall, she quietly stared out of the window. She broke out of her reverie when she saw the door handle of the room moved.

"Ah! you are here, cousin!"

Naruto said cheerily as he approached Sakura, followed by Lord Sasuke. His face, not showing any emotion, Sakura slightly giggled as she remembered what Lady Ino said earlier about Lord Sasuke's face.

"You seemed amused, dear cousin…" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Nothing, I just recalled something," Sakura replied, she turned to Sasuke and with a slight nod, she greeted out, "Lord Sasuke."

"Lady Sakura," Sasuke replied with a bow of his head before setting himself on the side settee, across where Naruto sat.

"What are you doing out here, where's Auntie?" Naruto aske, looking at the tray of tea and biscuits on the table.

"Lady Ino visited me earlier," Sakura replied as she rang the bell for the servant. "Would you gentlemen want to have some tea?" She asked as the servant came in.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, Sakura smilingly told the servant to get a couple more cups and replenish the tea and biscuit tray.

As they waited for it, Naruto asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow evening?"

Sakura sighed and shooked her head slowly, "In all honesty, I don't think I will ever be ready."

Sasuke looked at her face, he felt the urge to give her the comfort, just to somehow - even just a little - alleviate Sakura's tiredness and anxiety.

The clear image of apprehensiveness in her face makes him want to wrap her all up in a duvet and carry her to their bedroom, '_No, not our bedroom! We don't have OUR bedroom! Her bedchamber! __**HER'S**__!'_

Sakura sighed again and slowly clasped her hands together, "I just don't want to do something that might ruin Great Aunt and your name, Naruto."

Naruto tapped Sakura's clasped hands, "You will do great! Nothing to worry about, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded lightly.

The next day was bright and lovely, the sun shining through Sakura's windows and it was upliftting her spirits for what will happen tonight. Sakura tried to remain as jovial as possible, taking to heart the words of encouragement from Lady Ino and her cousin. '_Nothing can go wrong tonight, nothin'._

As the sun slowly set, Catherine helper her lady dressed her white with red and gold ball gown. Catherine can't help but let out a giggle as she fixed her young lady's hair, " I am so sure that you will be the belle for this season."

Sakura looked at Catherine through her mirror and smiled timidly,"thank you."

"I do believe I would be expecting a lot of flowers and invitations for you by tomorrow, _Mademoiselle_", she continued as she threaded a red ribbon and small flowers on Sakura's hair as she braids it.

Sasuke started to fidget while ridingwith his mother inside their carriage. His mother side eyed him which cause him to fidget some more, "Sasuke dear, why are you so restless? Are you not feeling well? If I knew you are not feeling well, I could probably asked Shisui to be Sakura's escort."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reacting to her mother's suggestion, _'Asking Shisui as Sakura's escort, tsk'_.

"I am quite alright, mother. It's just the chill of the spring wind," he lied.

"I am so excited to see Sakura. I received a letter from the modiste when I received Sakura's ballgowns, you know? Modiste said that Sakura has an eye for beauty and adores traditional colors but also wants to make a statement… such a brave lady,that girl! This is the first time I heard of a lady wearing black for a change dress on her debut! **BLACK!** Such a risk… but the design and trimmings looked elegant, I am sure she can pull it off."

His mother continued to ramble on as Sasuke's mind started to drowned off her mother's cahtter and drifted off to the day he went to the modiste with Sakura and Izumi. He was stunned by how Sakura can pull off a white and a black ball gown, and looked positively captivating, he was sure that Sakura could wear a worn-out old frock and still looked like a faerie.

He sighed, _'How can I control myself? I need to control myself!'_

He started to rub his palms on his pant legs, '_Bloody hell! I am an __**ADULT**__ man for god's sake! Why am I like this? Sasuke! Get a hold of 'yerself!'_ he repeats this in his head.

he is a grown man but he was acting like a prebuscent boy, he thought grimly.

The Uchiha carriage halted to a stop infront of the Duchess Senju's grand home. He can already hear the music playing inside, it seemed like they arrive just in time.

As Sasuke helped his mother out of the carriage, the wide doors opened. Standing in the middle was Naruto with a big grin on his face, "Sasuke ol' chap! I am glad you came!" he exclaimed as he jovially stepped down to meet the Uchihas.

Naruto took Lady Mikoto's hand and slightly brushed his lips on her gloved hand, "As beautiful as always, Lady Uchiha."

Naruto took Lady Mikoto's hand and tucked it in his elbow, "Welcome to our humble abode, I am quite saddened Lady Izumi cannot make it tonight."

Mikoto smiled, "Yes, she was saddened but you know Izumi, she can't leave her newborn alone…"

"Ahh yes, the new Uchiha princess. How is she faring?"

"Well, all I can say is she has quite some set of lungs!" Mikoto laughed as they went to the house's great hall.

Sasuke followed behind as his mother, escorted by Naruto, went inside the great hall. Sasuke can see familiar faces, he was sure most - if not everyone, from the Ton were present tonight.

'_It's a Senju event after all. The Senju's annual musical event held every spring.'_

He saw his mother and Naruto walking towards the Duchess who was talking… arguing with Baron Hatake.

"I am telling you, Hatake! You must find a lovely lady and **PROCREATE!"**

Duchess Senju's voice booming over the music being played by the orchestra. People were starting to look at them.

Baron Hatake winced.

"Duchess Tsunade, please…" the baron said nonchalantly, with his face buried in that lewd book of his.

Sasuke shook his head as he looked at Baron Hatake, '_the audacity of this man to read something lewd in front of the Duchess and the Ton!' _Sasuke is not sure if the man is brave or just didn't care anymore. He thinks it was the latter.

Pleasantries were exchanged between the Duchess and Sasuke's mother as the Duchess led Mikoto to a settee near the main window of the hall.

Sasuke, after his courtesy with the Duchess decided to stay with Baron Hatake and Naruto.

"What was my auntie yappin' about?" Naruto asked.

Baron Hatake looked at him, "Well, she was just pointing out that I am old and I need to sire an heir," he sighed.

"Why don't you?"

"Will you allow me to court your cousin then, Naruto?" Baron Hatake said as he leaned in close to Naruto with his eyes smiling.

"What? Of course not! You are lecherous! What you need is a bible and go to church, repent!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke eyed Baron Hatake as he continues to tease Naruto. He is indeed being jesty with Naruto, that Sasuke is sure of, but he cannot shake the feeling caused by the Baron's bold statement.

'_What if someone heard the Baron's words? Rumors will definitely spread…'_ Sasuke will not allow that to happen. He won't have anyone speak ill about Sakura.

Naruto turned to him, "Did Lady Mikoto tell you that you and I will be Sakura's escorts for tonight?"

"Ah."

"Well, let's go! She should be ready by now in the drawing room," Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke out the great hall.

"That old man! Seriously, if Sakura does indeed accept someone like Baron Hatake, well I won't be a hindrance to them but if **IT IS BARON HATAKE**, god forbid!" Naruto kept berating how lewd the man is.

However, Sasuke's mind was not anymore with Naruto's complain and the Baron's statement, it was already floating of him controlling himself. He is now sure that there is a strong attraction that he can feel towards the young American lady, but he can't, he shouldn't.

_**It is not right.**_

Sakura waiting in the drawing room with Catherine when she heard Naruto's voice just beyond the door. She let out a heavy breathing and looked up at the door when she heard it turning.

She gave her cousin a wide grin.

"Oh dear cousin, you look so beautiful!" Naruto walked towards her and envelop her in his arms. He slowly lifted Sakura off the ground and twirled her around.

"Put me down, you big oaf!" Sakura giggled.

As Naruto put Sakura down, "You also look wolfishly handsome tonight, dear cousin!" as Sakura fixed Naruto's cravat.

Sasuke just stood near the door, slowly taking in Sakura's appearance.

'_I can't. I shouldn't. I must control myself.'_

He keeps repeating those words in his mind and if Sasuke could be honest with himself, it was getting harder to keep.

Sakura was the most beautiful woman he had seen, and the shy smile she was giving him tonight, was making him want to stop everything and just tell Duchess Tsunade and to her cousin Naruto, that this "debut" is not needed anymore, he can propose to her then and there.

'_Tis is bad… really, really bad. I have it bad… really, really bad.' _

Sasuke slowly approached her and Sakura inched her way close as well.

"Good Evening, Lord Sasuke," Sakura said and bowed.

"Pleasant Evening to you, Lady Sakura," as Sasuke reached for Sakura's hand and firmly planted his lips on her gloved hand.

Sakura's face started to flushed a little as Sasuke slowly released his grip on her hand.

"Ahem, well then, it's time my dear cousin!" Naruto coughed, making the two turned to him in attention.

"Ah yes, I am ready!" Sakura exclaimed as she patted her cheeks and took a deep breath.

Sasuke took hold one of Sakura's arms and tucked it securely on his arm. Naruto does the same, as they both escorted Sakura out the drawing room to the great hall.

The Senju Musical Charity Event is annually held at the Senju manor every spring. This event showcases the debutantes for the season as well to showcase their talents, if they have any. Many doting mothers signed their daughters for the event to play music in this event. However tonight, tonight is a different occasion because it will be the Duchess' granddaughter's formal introduction to the Ton.

As Sakura heard her name announced followed by the names of Naruto and Lord Sasuke, she held her head up high as the curtains parted and they started to walk in.

All eyes turned to them, the orchestra stopped playing until they got to the center of the great hall. People started to clapped and from Sakura's view, she can see Lady Ino and the others cheering her on.

'_Everything will be alright. Tonight will be good.' _

After her formal introduction, Duchess Tsunade then announced her background and lineage. There were several audible "ooohhs" and "aahhhs" that were heard in the hall.

"Can you give me your dance card, cousin?" Naruto whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Your dance card, I want to make sure I will be your first dance," He added.

Sakura passed her dance card to him and he went on to scribble his name of the top.

Sasuke looking at them and zero-ing on Sakura's dance card. He wanted to ask her for a dance card but he can't… he is not sure if he can control himself.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke with the dance card clutched to her chest but Sasuke turned away hastily. Dejectedly, Sakura pocketed her dance card and sighed.

'_This event will be the death of me! I will not even reach my old age, because my feet will be murdering me now…"_ Sakura thought as she just finished the 15th dance she had for tonight.

She had dance with her cousin, with Shisui, Baron Hatake, some of Naruto's friends - Kiba, Shikamaru, and few other men she had met tonight.

She can't take it anymore, she was parched, her feet aching, and she wanted to go to the loo so bad.

As she excused herself out from another group of young men and women, she was once again stopped by a man with a black hair and set of wide eyes.

"Good evening, Lady Sakura! I don't believe we have met. My name is Lee. I am friend of your cousin. He didn't tell me he has a beautiful cousin like you! Your hair reminded me of home, I came from the Orient, you see? And they have trees that bloom pink flowers as vibrant as your hair!"

Sakura started to wince with how boisterous his voice was, when she felt someone grabbed her by the elbow.

"Good evening Lee! I never heard you were back from the Orients," Lady Ino exclaimed as she gently nudged Sakura back.

Sakura looked at her and Lady Ino grinned back at her.

"Lee, come come! You must tell us the stories of your travels in the Orient!"

"But, but… I wanted to ask Lady Sakura for a…." Lee exclaimed as he being slowy dragged away by Lady Ino.

"Nice meeting you, Lee!" Sakura bowed and hastily went out the balcony.

"Ahh… lost again, I see."

"Lord Sasuke…No, I was… I actually… I need some air."

He turned back to balcony as he slowly drank his port. Sakura took it as an invitation and went to his side by the balcony.

"How's the debut? Enjoying so far?" Sasuke asked as he continues to sip and casually looks at the moon.

"I am parched, my feet are killing me… and I have danced way too many times that I remember."

Sasuke slowly put his port down and slowly pushed it to her side. Sakura glanced at the glass of port then to Sasuke and back again to the glass. Sasuke was sitill looking up to the night sky.

She reached for the glass and gulped the remaining contents in the glass, "thank you."

Sasuke glanced down to his now empty glass and chuckled.

Sakura was enjoying the view of moon when she heard Sasuke asked about the dances she had had. She took out her dance card and passed it to Sasuke.

"Look, my card is almost filled up and I really can't say no to the gentlemen asking for a dance… I am so tired…"

Sasuke looked at her card and it was indeed almost filled up, only one space free.

"I don't want anyone saying something ill about Auntie and Naruto so I am quite hesitant to say "NO"…" Sakura explained. She knows she could have said no and save herself and her aching feet the trouble.

"You mean, you can't entertain just one more dance?"

"I don't know…"

Sasuke gave her dance card back. She took her dance card back and looked at it.

_**Lord Uchiha Sasuke, **_written in a beautiful script, Sasuke's name on the last remaining space of her dance card.

As Sasuke throws the caution to the night wind, "Lady Sakura, may I have this dance?" with his hand out to her.


End file.
